Swords
by the-pyro-princess13
Summary: Abandoned by her teacher & hunted down by the World Government, Arcelia Miu joins the Straw Hats on their search for the One Piece. But her troubled past catches up & threatens the whole crew. Can it all be fixed & was running away really the best choice?
1. Mihawk's Apprentice

**Chapter One: Mihawk's Apprentice **

Waves crash against the small boat and shift it slightly from side to side, the rocking almost soothing. The faint sounds of yelling are off in the distance, all male and rowdy at that. The candles surrounding us burn with a menacing and ghostly green.

My hand rests on the dark blue sheath of my treasured sword. A dark haze covers us in secrecy as we sail toward the sounds of the struggle ahead. I glance casually over my shoulder at the man behind me, his amber eyes are acute yet lifeless and stare forward into the fog.

"Sensei," My voice brings his piercing eyes to me. "Are we heading toward Don Krieg's ship again?" He gives me a small nod and his eyes flick back forward, never one for conversation. As the haze finally clears around us, we near a ship that I easily recognize as Krieg's.

My sensei stands and nonchalantly swipes his sword up, cutting the ship cleanly in half. I look away and sigh, my face covered with nothing but boredom as he places the blade back in its rightful place

'_After half a year, honestly, this all gets boring.' _

Shouts from the still battered pirates alert everyone to us and bring me from my thoughts.

"Don Krieg! They followed us!" I sigh once more and scowl at the men, who glare back in retaliation.

"Damn you, you bastards!" One yelled as he pulled two guns from their holsters pocket, aiming them at us. "What! Do you hate us so much that you have to chase us down?"

Sensei merely tilted his head slightly toward the pirate, one eye shadowed from his plumed hat, "I'm merely wasting my spare time." He replied with simplicity.

"Die!" The man screamed, firing several bullets toward us. Sensei suddenly grabbed the handle of his sword and I watched his hand tense just the slightest.

"I see…" The amber-eyed man muttered before once more using his weapon. I observed with mental amusement as the pirate fired a few more bullets and my sensei merely changed their trajectory away from us with the sharp tip of his black sword.

After the pirate gave up, a defeated look on his face, another yell rang out and drew my attention towards a floating restaurant that resembled a fish.

"Look! It's Roronoa Zoro, the Santoryuu user!" I blinked several times, looking for this man instantly. Sensei and I had heard of him a few times in taverns. He was the famed 'Pirate Hunter' and apparently a devil of a man.

So naturally, this sparked my interest.

An older teenager, with a black bandana over his bright green hair, stood some yards away on a buoyant piece of Kreig's ship. My eyes landed on his swords, three in all.

One in each hand and one in his mouth.

_'Ahh, so this is the famed Roronoa. This might be a little interesting.' _

He glared at the two of us and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Sensei gazed at me and nodded, jumping over to where the man stood. I followed and stood off to the side, my face blank as I took in his stance and quickly judged how long this would take.

'_Maybe ten, no five minutes...but then again, he is a user of Santoryuu. The Pirate Hunter might make this interesting.'_

"Pitiful, wretched weakling," Sensei began, taking me from prejudicial thoughts. "If you fancy yourself a swordsman, there is no need for us to cross blades. I shall divine the difference in our strengths by eye. I see you may be a tad stronger than my student-"

"Sensei!" Yelling in slight surprise, I glared at the man.

"Hush, Arcelia." I was silenced immediately and looked at Roronoa, who cast a glance in my direction. From what I could tell sizing me up with his dark green eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, choosing to stare off into the distance. "Does the bravery to stand before me with blade in hand come from your heart? Or your friends?" He nodded toward the restaurant where a diverse group of people stood off at the entrance. "Or from simple ignorance?"

"My ambition." Roronoa replied, his words muffled just the slightest by the sword in his mouth. "And a promise to an old friend."

"Ambition..._and _a promise?" A smirk formed over my lips. "You certainly are different from the others, Roronoa."

"I actually didn't expect to meet you this quickly." The green-haired man stated, dismissing my comment.

"Then it's a waste really." Sensei sharply voiced.

"No one can match Aniki!" Someone cried out with pride.

I gazed over the area and landed on a man with a long green coat and a wide katana strapped to his back. I scowled and caught his gaze; he shrunk back and quieted immediately.

Sensei reached for his cross necklace and removed the bottom peg, revealing a hidden dagger no longer than his middle finger. I couldn't help but sigh.

'_So he thinks that lowly of him...'_

"What are you going to do with that?" Roronoa questioned him, eyes narrowed.

"I am not a rabid beast who needs all of his power to hunt rabbits," Sensei retorted in a bored tone. "You may fancy yourself a renowned swordsman, but of the four seas divided by the Grand Line and its fellow Red Line, the East Blue is the _weakest _of them all. Unfortunately for you, I'm not carrying any knives smaller than this."

My eyes widened the slightest, watching as he toyed with Roronoa. It was surprising in the least. With most challengers, he either quickly fought and defeated them, dismissed them, or let me handle them.

Never had he _teased _a swordsman. But then again, we had never met a swordsman like Roronoa.

"Why don't you give the insults a _rest_ for once?" The older teen yelled in obvious annoyance. "Just don't be upset when you're _dead_!" He charged at Sensei, blades glinting in the summer rays.

"Listen to the frog in the well." Sensei mocked, unmoving. "You must learn the world is larger than you think!"

"_Onigiri_!" Zoro crossed his arms, still charging as he gained momentum for his attack. At the moment when he was about to strike Sensei with all three swords, they were all stopped by his knife.

"He stopped Aniki's Onigiri!" Another man with brown hair and sunglasses screamed as if the impossible had happened.

"That move blows away his opponents _all_ the time!" The other one from earlier explained just as loudly.

"What are you doing, Aniki? Show him your real power!" The brown haired man yelled once more.

I watched as Roronoa struggled to move forward, determination glowing in his eyes.

"What burdens you?" Sensei cried, his words resounding across the area as he easily fended Zoro off. "What is it you see at the pinnacle of your strength, weak one?"

"Did you say Aniki was _weak_, you freak?" The two men cried, about to jump over the railing and to my mocking sensei. However, their heads were slammed into the deck of the restaurant by a teen in a red vest.

"Don't get involved!" The straw-hat boy shouted at them, holding them down. My eyes widened in surprise, as he seemed to shake in anger at the sight of Sensei holding off Roronoa so easily. "Just hold it in!"

"_Toragari_!" Roronoa backed off and stood tall, his two black-hilted swords held over the white one clutched in his mouth, as he began his second named attack.

The green-haired man charged towards Sensei and I watched as his arm shifted just the slightest to the right.

'_He's making sure he doesn't hit his heart...'_

In a split second, the knife was thrust straight into Roronoa's chest.

"Aniki!" The rather vocal duo screamed from under the vested boy's grasp. Roronoa's white shirt began to flourish with a deep crimson and his blood dripped quietly to the broken deck below.

Everything seemed to stop all at once for me as I gazed upon the standstill. If either made a move in the wrong direction, the young man would be dead.

_'He's leaving too many spots open. And Sensei can see right through those.' _

"Do you wish for this to go through your heart? Why don't you pull back?" My sensei asked Roronoa, his voice calm and even.

"I don't know." Roronoa replied, exhaustion clear as day. He kept a firm grip on his swords, unmoving and determined. "If I take even one single step back, I feel like I will have broken my oath to my friend. One I have held until now. And it will mean-"

"Yes, your defeat." Sensei said in a simple monotone, interrupting him.

"And that's why I can't step back" Roronoa said with a weak laugh, glancing up at the hawk-eyed man.

I took a step towards the two, a look of pure curiosity etched across my face.

"Even...even if you should die, swordsman?" He looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"I would _welcome _death!" Roronoa exclaimed proudly, his gaze never tearing away from mine.

_'He would welcome death? At a point like this?' _

Sensei seemed to nod to himself before he slid the dagger from the man's chest, blood covering it to the hilt.

"Your name, boy. What is it?" He asked Roronoa as he put the dagger back in its respectable place on his necklace.

"Roronoa Zoro." He replied as his swords began moving in a windmill motion.

"I shall remember that name." Sensei said as he removed his sword from his back and held it out in front of him, pointing it directly at Roronoa. "I have not seen someone with your strength in some time. And with the courtesy of a swordsman, I will sink you with my ebony blade, the strongest in the world!" He said loudly and in a proud voice.

I took a step back, my breath hitched in my throat.

'_This is the end. Roronoa...he's going to lose. I know it.'_

"That's the one he cut our ship with...!" A man from the long-forgotten ship called.

"Aniki, that's enough! Don't do it!"

"_Santoryuu Secret Attack_!" They charged at each other with everything they had. "_San-Zen-Se-Kai_!"

The two swordsmen clashed, speeding past each other. I could tell with ease that Sensei was unharmed. Roronoa, on the other hand, was most certainly injured. With a quick snap, the two swords in his hands cracked and fell to the ground; his white one was still intact somehow.

Red filled the air as blood spurted from the large slash on his chest. Roronoa staggered slightly before he turned to Sensei, his arms stretched out wide.

"What are you doing?" The older man asked, confused by the green-haired swordsman's actions.

"A wound to the back…is a swordsman's shame" He replied, his breaths shallow once again as he gasped for air.

"Admirable." He said before delivering the last and ultimately final blow.

I watched as Roronoa fell backward into the water, scarlet rising to the surface. Seconds later, the loud duo dived into the sea to retrieve the defeated swordsman.

I sighed and walked up to Sensei, standing at his right side as per usual. He put his sword back and as turned to a small boat where Roronoa was being moved.

"He is...different from the others." I murmured, bringing Sensei's gaze to myself.

"You say that as if you were never the same." He replied, a loud yell following his words. Before I knew what was happening, I was pushed backwards and a pair of hands shot through where I was previously standing.

The same pair of hands grabbed onto a broken railing and the straw-hat boy followed through with them. He crashed and seconds later, was standing. He hurriedly dusted himself off before he glared at us. Sensei brushed him off and turned toward the boat that housed Roronoa.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk!" He shouted. "It is too soon for you to die! Know yourself! Know the world! _Become strong, Roronoa!_ As the strongest, I will wait years to fight you if need be! Take your will, brave one and use it to surpass my blade! _Surpass me, Roronoa!_"

I frowned at Sensei's words. They sounded so oddly familiar.

_'Now I remember…'_

* * *

~Flashback~

I glared up at Mihawk from my spot on the street. My blood pooled underneath me, trailing from the many gashes and cuts along my body.

"Your skills are impressive for one of your age. If you are still stubborn and strong-willed enough, then I shall teach you to become better. That strong will of yours will help you surpass me someday. Surpass my blade, and then yours will be the strongest in the world. Try to surpass me. _I know you can surpass me, Arcelia!"_

I merely stared at him, trying to regain my breath.

"Become your…student?" I asked in surprise, my eyes wide.

"Yes, Arcelia. I shall teach you the ways of the strongest in the world."

* * *

A loud and prominent voice, Roronoa's, brought me from my thoughts. I glanced over in his direction, eyebrow raised.

"From this point on, I will not lose again! Until I defeat him and become the strongest. I will not lose again! Is that alright…King of the Pirates?" He held his sword high in the air, the metal glinting brightly in the sunlight.

"Yep." The boy, apparently this so-called 'Pirate King', replied happily.

A hand on my shoulder deterred my gaze from the scene and I glanced over my shoulder at the hand's owner.

"I'm leaving." He stated in his normal emotionless voice. I nodded and began walking towards the ship. "You're not coming with me." I stopped instantly, turning on my heels to face Sensei.

"Why not?" I frowned, questioning him.

"Your lessons end here. I have taught you well. So go on into the world. See everything you have yet to see. Experience everything you have yet to experience. Travel alongside Roronoa. You two are quite similar. You both have immense strength backed up by a strong and unbroken will."

His words caused my frown to deepen.

"I don't want to travel with him. I don't know him. I want to travel with you. My lessons aren't over until I can defeat you! And since I can't, you aren't going to leave me behind!" I stomped my foot childishly and Sensei took this as his turn to frown.

"You are not to travel with me, Arcelia, and that is final." I ignored his words and continued toward the boat. I heard him sigh and I glanced over my shoulder, watching as his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"What are you...?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Must I add another scar?" He simply asked. I instantly reached for my sword.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Pulling the blade from its sheath, I faced Sensei.

"Is that so?" The next second was a blur as Sensei removed his sword once again and swung at me. A sharp noise rang through the air as our swords met. I leaned forward, a scowl on my face.

"I was never any trouble and handled myself just fine." I jumped back and into the air, swinging my sword down towards his head. He deflected it with ease and pushed me away before he swung at me. I gasped and flipped back, dodging the sharp edge of the blade. "Just let me stay with you!"

"You must travel with others. Start an adventure of your own. I have seen it in your eyes. Traveling along side me has gotten boring. You cannot hide it, Arcelia!" He yelled, his sword a blur as it slashed the side of my arm.

I winced, jumping back several yards to recover for a second. Taking in a deep breath, I gripped the hilt as my sword tightly and charged forward.

"I don't care! I don't know these people! I can't trust them and you know that!" I screamed, swinging rapidly at him.

Sensei swung at me just once and the fight stopped immediately as red splattered to the wood below. I bit my bottom lip, dropping my sword as I looked down at the wound. The coal-black blade was deep in my side, unmoving and ice cold. I watched as my own blood casually slid down it and to the ground in droplets.

"My point exactly. Learn to trust others. Learn the world for what it is and not for what you believe it to be. I will leave and so will you. However, we shall not leave together. You have a journey to begin. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei." I nodded slowly and he removed his sword from my body with little trouble. I shuffled to the boat, snatching up my tattered black backpack. "Well, _Mihawk_."

"Remember now. Only two people in this world have a chance becoming the world's best swordsman. Those two are you and Roronoa. Surpass him, Arcelia. And then you shall surpass me."

And with that, he left. I sighed, blood dripping down my arm and side, staining the fabric of my shirt a bright red. My eyes wandered the area before it landed on the ship where Roronoa lay injured. Nodding to myself, I jumped the distance from the wreckage to the now departing boat. I landed on the edge with a slight thump.

The three glanced up at me while I gazed down at the soaked cloth stuck in Roronoa's chest. They were all stained ruby-red and more was dripping down the sides of his bare chest. I jumped down, hiding my wince as best I could, and cast my bag to the side.

"Do you guys need help?" I asked, motioning to the green-haired man. The two uninjured ones, a brown-haired man and a boy with a rather long nose, backed away from me. "You don't trust me, do you?" They nodded as we continued to sail along on a random current.

"W-why a-are you h-here?" The long-nosed boy said, stuttering on almost every word. I simply shrugged.

"Se- Mihawk said I couldn't travel with him anymore. He said I should try traveling with Roronoa." I replied, crouching at the front of the boat.

"S-so you j-just decided to follow us?" I nodded, noticing his stutters were growing fewer.

"Are you going to hurt us?" The brown haired one asked, leaning away from me. I shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"If you hurt me, I'll hurt you." I replied. My gaze shifted back to Roronoa. "You can ask me anything later. He needs to be stitched up now." I moved next to Roronoa and began removing the wet, bloody clumps of cloth in his deep chest wound. Blood began to flow freely and I was handed a few strips of clean fabric.

"What's your name?" One of them asked me.

"Arcelia." I replied.

"And you're a swordsman…or swordsgirl, I guess?" I nodded. "Who was trained under Mihawk?" Another nod.

"So what are your names?" I asked as the bleeding died down the slightest.

"I'm Johnny." The brown haired man said while in some pose. I turned to the other one, the long-nosed boy, waiting for a reply.

"I'm the great Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea with 5,000 men under his command." I looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are they? I don't see an armada or any sort of army. Just you and your shaking legs." Usopp's legs continued to wobble back and forth until he sat down in defeat.

I turned back to Roronoa, his eyes were closed and his breaths were pained. I frowned and looked at them, forgetting my own wounds for the moment.

"It's time to stitch him up."

* * *

_Working on major revisions and such. _

_Review please._

_With a heart that shines darker than night,_

_- your favorite princess_


	2. Sailing with New People

Chapter two is now uploaded. Sorry for the long wait to all those read, reviewed, favorited, and put alerts on this story.

Word Count: 2525 words

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei=One Piece. Me=Arcelia and her plot story

* * *

I was completely frustrated. It wasn't with Roronoa's stitching. No, that was going well. It was the three guys constantly asking me questions. Most of them consisting of:

"Are you doing it right?"

"Do you need some help?"

"Have you done this before?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

I groaned and saw the bloody needle in my tan fingers snap. Johnny, who was currently helping me by wiping up blood, looked up at me. I huffed silently and looked over my shoulder at Usopp.

"Needle, please?" I held out my slightly, blood-stained hand. Usopp paled.

"We don't have anymore." I blinked in disbelief. Moments ticked by as I closed my eyes.

"You're saying…we don't have _anymore _needles?" I repeated. Usopp nodded and I pointed to my bag. "I think I have spare ones in my bag."

Yosaku, who was sitting far away from us because of his squeamishness around the slight blood and gore, picked up my bag and looked through it. After a few seconds of hurried searching, Yosaku pulled out a small silver box.

"Is it this?" He asked. I nodded and he tossed the box toward me. I opened the box with one hand and pulled out one of the many needles within.

Setting the thread into the eye, I began to sew up Roronoa's wounds again. Usopp looked over Johnny's shoulder at my work.

"Are you _sure_ you don't need help?" I gritted my teeth together.

'_You _really _had to leave me behind, didn't you Sensei?'_

-X-

After another hour or so of sewing Roronoa's wounds, I finally finished and was to set on my arm and side. Dried blood caked over my skin and the still open gashes. I looked at the golden needle and white thread before sighing.

'_Better get this done now.' _

I poked the needle to my skin and began sewing but a voice broke through.

"Do you need help?" I grimaced and shut my eyes.

'_Oh god. Not this again.' _

I opened my eyes and saw Roronoa looking at me. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. You just rest, those wounds were very bad." Roronoa, despite my words, got up and walked over to me before settling down on my left side.

"I see as you stitched me up, I should stitch your wounds." I raised an eyebrow at his words as Roronoa took the needle from my hands and continued my sewing.

"So you're only stitching up my wounds to make us even?" I asked. Roronoa didn't look at me but kept his attention on the gash that went from my left arm to my left side.

"I guess you could say that." I sighed as the slight tug of skin in my arm kept me alert.

"You have odd reasoning, Roronoa." The green-haired man frowned.

"Don't call me Roronoa. It's too formal and makes me sound old." I blinked before nodding.

"Okay, _Zoro_. So can you tell me exactly what's going on? None of the others have told me much about our current situation." Zoro nodded as the sewing continued.

"We're going after our navigator, Nami. She left us with our ship after Krieg came. Johnny and Yosaku say that damn witch is heading for Arlong Park." I closed my eyes in annoyance.

'_Not _that _freak again.' _

The idea of seeing the fish-faced freak again put me beyond annoyance. After his last rant, I think I might turn him into a nice meal.

"So basically we have to go to Arlong Park and get Nami, along with the ship, back." I looked at Zoro as he wrapped up my arm and began working on my side.

"Do we have to get this Nami back? Is she that important?" I asked. Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, my captain wants her and only her as our navigator. So we have to get her back by any means." I leaned my head back and stared at the slowly darkening sky, the sun disappearing below the horizon.

As Zoro finished up my side and wrapped it up with what gauze and shredded shirt we had left, I began to go off into thought about the past.

'_Maybe if I run far enough, they won't find me. I just have to stay hidden long enough to find it. Yeah, as soon as I get there, I'll be safe.' _

At the same time I began to question not trying to follow Sensei and the actions that brought me here.

"_Is staying with these people really safe? Maybe I should leave before they get caught up in all this.' _

With a sigh, I rolled to the side and faced away from Zoro before falling asleep.

-X-

When I woke up, I saw everything before my eyes was uninteresting.

Then again, I was staring at the wood railing before me.

I sat up, a groggy feeling enveloping me. Turning around, I saw the railing was just as interesting. The two bounty hunters were filing through wanted posters. Usopp was fishing the empty blue waters. And Zoro was napping. I narrowed my eyes at the bright blue sky.

'_When does the excitement come?' _

Yet the entire day had nothing to keep me from boredom. My usual days with Sensei were no longer here. Everything here was boring.

No rival ships.

No Marines.

No challengers.

No training.

No Grand Line.

Just the East Blue and its boringness. I laid on my back and stared up at the sky. The clouds were unmoving and the sun glared at me with its hot rays.

"When do we reach the Grand Line?" I whined. "I miss it. It was exciting, fun, cool, and..." I wracked my brain for right word but frowned when none good enough for the conversation came to mind. "...unboring." Johnny looked up from the wanted poster to me.

"Sorry the East Blue can't supply all the excitement that's in the Grand Line." He said in a fake apologetic tone. I frowned at him as Usopp looked at me from over his shoulder.

"How far did you go into the Grand Line anyway?" I shrugged, my eyes not leaving the bright blue sky.

"I don't know. There is no map of how far we traveled. No log of the islands we visited. Not even a record of how many islands we visited. We just sailed from island to island. All I know is that we never went into the New World." I closed my eyes, letting the calm ocean waves rock me into relaxation.

"How long were you a student under Mihawk?" I opened my eyes and looked at the no longer asleep Zoro.

"Half a year." I replied simply, wondering why he would ask such a question.

"Interesting..." Zoro muttered. I gave him a curious look but brushed his odd ways off.

'_Maybe a nap will help this all go quicker' _

Seconds later, I was back asleep and waiting for this whole Arlong situation to end, although the trouble had yet to begin.

-X-

The next two days were full of impatience, naps, and boredom. I watched Johnny and Yosaku sharpen their katanas for at_ least_ the fifteenth time this day. Usopp looked out of his telescope before gasping.

"I see the Going Merry!" He yelled happily. I sat up immediately and snatched the telescope from Usopp's grasp. There is was, at least it think it was the Going Merry. It matched the description the others gave me.

'_Finally! Maybe after this I can try and catch up to Sensei. I mean he really wouldn't leave me? ...would he?' _

I handed the telescope back to Usopp. After seeing the ram-headed caravel, I could now make out the all-too familiar Arlong Park. Johnny gazed carefully at the map in his hands before looking at the Going Merry and nodding.

"She's anchored really close to Cocoyashi." He stated.

"Then we'll go there." Zoro concluded. We nodded in agreement and began to sail toward the ship. Usopp paled to a definite white when three fishmen were spotted on the shore. I glared at them as they watched us.

"Let's go back." Usopp said in a shaky voice. "I'm sure Nami is somewhere far, _far_, away from here." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the curly-haired coward.

"We should just storm Arlong Park." Zoro stated, standing up. "I bet we could take those fishmen easily." I nodded in agreement.

"The fishmen talk highly but can barely back it up. Zoro's right." Usopp paled even more, if that was even possible, and looked over his shoulder at the nearing fishmen.

"Come on Usopp, stop being a cowa-"

"Usopp Hammer!" Usopp's hammer and yell cut off Zoro as he hit the older man with a hammer. I frowned at Usopp.

"What the hell was that for? Zoro's still right so let's go and-"

"Usopp Hammer!" I blacked out instantly as the hammer pounded me over the head. From what I could tell before unconsciousness took me over completely, this was not going to end well.

-X-

When I woke up, I immediately reached for my sword.

Which was nowhere in sight.

Before me now stood the Arlong Pirates. I also noticed the three cowards, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were no longer around.

Their captain, Arlong smirked at me from his chair.

"Arcelia, so nice seeing you again. Have you finally decided to join us?" I glared at him.

"Guess again, you overgrown tuna." I saw anger flash in Arlong's eyes but he kept his cool.

"We're here for my crew's navigator." Zoro spoke up. I noted both of us were tied. Confusion flooded over me.

'_What else happened since I was knocked out?' _

Arlong raised an eyebrow at us.

"And who would that be exactly?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Nami." I replied to him. He blinked before turning his head toward me and laughing.

"Hahaha! Looks like she fooled some more pirates." Arlong stopped laughing and grinned at us. "No, no. Nami is one of my crewmates." And with those words, an orange-haired girl made her appearance.

"Hmm, so you really came all this way just for me?" I watched as the girl stopped feet from Arlong. "I mean I knew you were following me. But I really didn't think you'd come this far. And as Arlong said. It's true. I'm part of his crew."

She shifted to the side and showed us a tattoo on her arm.

The same tattoo as the Arlong flag. I gritted my teeth.

'_This is slightly problematic. Where do we go from here?' _

Arlong laughed in an uproar at our slightly stunned faces.

"This woman would do absolutely anything for money, even brush off her own mother's death. It seems you were very, very unfortunate to cross her path." I glared at the fishman.

"You talk too much." I mumbled. Unluckily for me, one of the nearby fishmen heard me and I received a kick to the chest.

"Don't talk down the captain!" He yelled to me, as my head was bent down and a trail of blood began to follow down my chin.

"I'll talk about him however I want." I received another kick and Arlong yelled at his crew member.

"Hey! Keep the girl alive. I _do_ still want her on my crew." I took a deep breath and glared up at everyone, not really caring anymore. Arlong turned to Nami. "What should we do with them, Nami? You were in their crew after all." Nami waved us off.

"Lock them up in one of the cells. I'll have them taken care of later on." Arlong nodded as Zoro glared at Nami. Yet another fishman came, panting slightly.

"Captain! The other ones escaped but I saw the long-nosed boy heading for Cocoyashi Village." Arlong grinned and rose from his chair.

"That's alright. I needed to visit the town anyway. I'll be sure to take care of the brat while I'm there." I paled slightly. I barely knew Usopp but I cared for his safety. Over the past few days, I had grown to like the boys as great friends. I huffed angrily as I was knocked out yet again and carried into the building that was Arlong Park.

-X-

I woke up to the sounds of struggle and my body colliding with the cold, hard ground. I groaned and tried to sit up but ultimately failed. I glanced up at Zoro, whose eyes were on the dark ceiling.

"This is boring. Last time it was _way_ more cooler." I stated, looking over at the stoic swordsman. He looked down at me, an odd look on his face.

"I'm guessing until we reach the Grand Line or have some big fight, everything will be boring." I nodded.

"Pretty much." I replied with a smile.

'_What's up with me? I was never this open with anyone but Sensei. Am I really beginning to trust these people?' _

My thoughts didn't falter as the door to the cell opened and light poured inside. Nami stood there in the doorway, merely a silhouette. She walked toward us, dagger in hand.

"I'm only doing this so you'll leave before Arlong gets back." Without anymore words, she quickly cut the ropes that were wrapped tightly around our bodies.

Before she left, she carefully threw in two swords, one with a dark blue sheath and the other with a white. I stood up carefully and grabbed mine. I looked it over for any damage and smiled when I found none. Quickly putting the sword on my waist by terms of a belt loop, I looked at Zoro.

"You ready to go get her back?" I asked. Zoro nodded and I opened the cell door. After minutes of following Zoro and then finally taking the lead, we found our way outside. And face-to-face with the Arlong Pirates welcoming committee.

'_Yes! Something exciting.' _

My gaze met Zoro's and he sighed.

"Go on." He replied as if I asked his permission. I grinned wickedly and with that I sprang into the throng of fishmen.

'_Come and get it, you freaks!' _

My sowrd was unsheathed within seconds and I sliced expertly at the fishmen.

I dashed around, having a bit of fun after a long strech of boredom. I laughed lightly as I slashed at the next fishman.

What I didn't notice was the other one set to trip me. I felt a foot kick under mine and I was falling backward, a wide katana headed for my head. Time went slow from that point as I watched Death reach for me yet again.

But in the next second, he was gone and I was on the ground. I also noticed the remaining fishmen were down. Zoro was sheathing his three swords calmly. I looked around catching my breath.

"What happened?" I asked Zoro as he stole a shirt from one of the fishmen. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"You tripped."

-X-

Thank you for reading. Please take a bit of time to review. Though there are few now, they are greatly appreciated. Also take a bit of time to vote on the current poll on my profile. Your votes help me figure out where this story is headed. Sorry if some of you think the chapter is short. I find it slightly difficult to write long chapters after working so much on The 60 Deadly Sins Drabble.

Poll Update: I don't want Ace to die, so when should he join the Straw Hat crew?

Leading Choice: Alabasta Arc

Second Choice: Warship Island

PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	3. Secrets to be Learned

Out quickly with the third chapter of Swords. Please review at the end! More secrets will be revealed this chapter and more things will be clear.

Word Count: 2890 words

Disclaimer: I only own Arcelia and her still unknown plot line. Eiichiro Oda is the only one who owns One Piece.

-X-

I frowned in embarrassment.

'_I tripped? A girl trying to be the world's best swordsman doesn't fight fishmen and …trip!' _

I banged my head lightly against the sheath of my sword as Zoro strode over the to brick wall.

"Hey." Zoro called to someone.

"Huh? Who are you? Me? Why, I'm Hatchan." I blinked in realization.

'…_Hatchan?'_

It finally hit me and I ran over next to Zoro.

"Hachi-san!" I greeted the fishman. He was the only fishman in the crew I could tolerate. Last time I was here with Sensei, Hatchan had kept me company. The pink octopus fishman grinned.

"Arcelia-chan, have you finally come to join us?" I frowned and shook my head.

"No, me and my friend are guests here and we need a ride to Cocoyashi to see Arlong." Hatchan nodded and jumped into the water. Zoro gave me a questionable look and I sighed.

"I'll explain when I have the time." I told him before swinging over the wall and jumping into the pot on Hatchan's back. Zoro eyed the pot curiously. "It's quicker than walking, trust me." The green-haired man soon got in without a word but spoke up within seconds.

"The first moment we have time to talk, you better explain _everything_." He gave me a stern look as he talked. I blinked and turned away.

'_He may regret that later on_.'

-X-

The ride was smooth and within minutes, Cocoyashi came into view. My head whipped forward as Hatchan came to an abrupt stop. I rubbed my head as pain filled it slightly.

"Ow…." I mumbled silently. I felt my head being pushed off and Zoro stepped out of the pot. Before he turned, I caught the smallest glimpse of red on his cheeks. I blinked in confusion.

'_Blood? Or maybe…' _

I merely shrugged the thought off and gave Hatchan a small smile.

"See you later, Hachi-san." I waved to him as he swam off.

"Just stay safe and tell Arlong I said hello." I turned to Zoro, who was already walking in the wrong direction.

"Oh, Zoro." I called to him, stretching out his name for emphasis. "Cocoyashi's _that_ way." I saw Zoro stop mid-stride and turn around, muttering something about the trees and the stupid towns moving around too quickly.

I stepped onto the dirt streets of Cocoyashi. I sighed with a twinge of sadness and continued my walk through the village full of white houses.

"Come on, we gotta find Usopp before he gets into anymore trouble." I nodded and walked around the small village of Cocoyashi, looking for our missing friend.

Who turned up missing.

He _had_ been in the village.

For just about five minutes. He pissed Arlong off and then he ran, got captured and then taken back to Arlong Park.

I groaned in frustration.

"We could've just stayed there." I said out loud.

"You asked for a ride here," Zoro pointed out as we walked out of the village and back toward Arlong Park. At least I think that's where we were headed. "So don't start complaining."

He ran away from me and I looked around before running after him.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ leave me behind!" I yelled to Zoro as I tried to catch up. Zoro stopped instantly and looked toward the forest.

"Did you hear that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what? Come on, Zoro. We need to hurry to Arlong Park or else Usopp'll do something stu-"

"Zoro!"

"Mellorine!" My head whipped in the direction of the yells as a boat flew toward us. I stood frozen.

'_Great. This will be near Death experience number two.' _

My thoughts were broken through as Zoro grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the way.

'_And my life is once again saved by the _great _Roronoa Zoro. I should feel so lucky.' _

The boat, seconds later, crashed into the nearby road and no longer resembled a boat but many, many pieces of broken wood. The only two people on the ship walked away unscathed. The first was the straw hat boy earlier and the other…

"My dear mellorine!" was in my face, swooning. I sighed and sat up as Zoro began to yell at Luffy.

I brushed off my knees and stood up as Johnny ran toward us, waving his arms frantically.

"He's been murdered!" He wailed loudly. "Nami-aneki killed Usopp-aniki!" I wore a look of surprise.

'_Murder? Well _that's _unexpected.'_

-X-

Unfortunately, my friendly ties to the long-nosed liar had me going to a place I'd rather not had venture to. A place securely guarded and never touched. My feelings for others were finally showing. I held my head.

'_No! Go away! Stupid feelings…stupid Sensei…stupid everything.' _

I kept myself from crying as the straw hat boy known as Luffy jumped on Johnny.

"Stop lying! Nami's our nakama! She'd never do anything to hurt us." I blinked.

'_He doesn't know. She may have been his nakama but she was just using him and the others.'_

"Luffy, you need to stop. Johnny could be telling the-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Johnny's just making up crap! And if he says anymore I'm gonna kick his ass!" Luffy yelled at me. I frowned and grabbed the boy's collar, ripping him off of Johnny with a single tug. I brought the older boy's face to mine.

"I know damn well what's happening here, Monkey D. Luffy. I saw that girl Nami with my own eyes. She was just using you and your crew. I feel the same way you feel about Usopp. All of us here care for each other's safety. Now if you can't get that through your thick skull then so be it." I dropped the awestruck boy on his butt and got odd stares from the others. I huffed silently and crossed my arms.

'_You have to speak your mind to get it through to others. Sensei's words do come in handy every once in awhile.'_

"But she is still our nakama." Luffy told me.

"Nakama? What a joke!" Our heads turned toward Nami. A staff was clasped tightly in her bandaged hand. "Why are you all still here? I told you to leave." I caught her glare but worry flashed quickly in her eyes.

'_So, she still cares for us. Maybe Ms. Navigator does have a soft side.' _

Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"We came to get you." Luffy replied. "You are my navigator after a-"

"No, I'm not." Nami snapped, interrupting Luffy.

"Nami-san!" The older blonde boy swooned as he ran over to her. "It's me, Sanji. I have joined the crew merely to sail the oceans under your divine beauty and unsurpassed intellect." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

'_So long as he stays away from-'_

"And my sweet, chocolate-skinned princess, I shall protect you from whatever enemies we face." Sanji was now kneeling before me and holding me hand.

'_Don't try to kill the blonde. Don't try to kill the blonde. Don't try to kill the blonde.'_

My thoughts repeated over and over again until Sanji let my hand go and went to yell at Zoro, who had insulted him.

"Shut the hell up, idiot cook! You're not helping anyone." Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"Love is the only solution in this situation, marimo. It calms the soul and ladies love it!" Sanji yelled at Zoro. The two were dangerously close to each other and I could literally see the anger sparks between their glares.

"See!" Johnny yelled, pointing at Nami. "She's evil. A witch! Killing poor Usopp-aniki in cold blood." Luffy ran over to Johnny.

"I told you stop making up that crap!" I tried to think through all the noise but found it impossible. I calmly walked over to Nami, who was smirking in amusement, and glanced at her.

"If there's one thing I'm not, it's being stupid and dense. I wouldn't just join a group of pirates who killed my parents. You're definitely lying about something. I would like to take a wild guess and say….." I took a pause, looking around before smiling, a hint of hidden confidence in it. "Usopp's not dead. And blood was spilled but it wasn't his. Now, where is Usopp?" Nami glared at me.

"Dead at the bottom of ocean." It seemed the others were done fighting because Zoro ran forward.

"Stop the shit. I've had enough!" Zoro yelled as he charged at Nami. His attack on the orange-haired girl was stopped by a kick from Sanji. My eyes widened slightly and a small smirk came over my face.

'_Hmm, looks like blondie has something up his sleeve.'_

Sanji glared at Zoro.

"Never_, _and I mean_ never_ harm a lady." He told him.

"Don't butt in, love-cook. This is between me and that damn, double-crossing witch." Sanji raised a swirly eyebrow.

"A bit mad? Angry? Frustrated even over your very humiliating defeat?" Sanji mocked. A sword was at Sanji's neck in an instant.

"I could lop your head off that stupid neck right now." Zoro threatened. "So watch that dumbass mouth of yours." I yelled out in this never-ending frustration I had dealt with in the past days.

"Stop fighting! Right now! This is serious. Usopp could be dead and all you want to do is fight. Aren't you the least bit worried about your friend?" I asked the two of them. Zoro looked down.

"Yeah-"

"Then start acting like it." A cleared throat broke through.

"Well, if you'd like to continue this _very interesting _conversation, could you do it," Nami glanced around. "_Off _the island? I told you all repeatedly. I don't want you here. So stop sticking your idiot heads in business that isn't yours. One Piece obviously isn't here so just leave and continue on your half-brained adventure. Just get out my face and off this island. I don't want to see you ever again! So go on. Take the damn ship, get some other idiot to be your navigator, and go!"

I looked around at everyone's reactions. Most were indifferent and blank. Then without warning, Luffy fell backward onto dirt road. I raised an eyebrow and crouched down next to the older teen.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" He spread out his limbs and promptly closed his eyes, settling his straw hat over his face.

"I'm going to sleep." He replied simply. I frowned.

"Sleep!" I covered my ears as everyone except Nami and I yelled out in shock.

"Yeah, I don't care what happens but I'm not leaving." He yawned sleepily. "Besides, I'm sleepy." I sighed.

'_It's hard to think of this boy as a pirate captain' _

I saw Yosaku out of the corner of my eye and I became confused.

'_Where was he all this time?' _

Nami became angry quickly.

"Fine! I don't care! Die if you want to! Just leave me alone." Nami screeched before running away. Both bounty hunters looked at each other and then at us.

"We'll be taking our leave then." The two said. Zoro looked at them.

"Why?" He asked.

"That girl's crazy. She killed Usopp. And with all the trouble we've caused, Arlong wants us along with him." Yosaku said.

"Sorry we could only help for a short time. But we'd rather not get murdered or eaten." I rolled my eyes at the bounty hunters.

'_Just gotta make up some wild excuse not to stay.' _

"Until we meet again!" Johnny and Yosaku said to us as they walked away. "Stay safe!"

"You two!" Zoro called to them. I stared at the bright blue sky as they merely became specks on the horizon and then disappeared far down the street. I nodded and sighed before getting up.

"I'm bored so I'm gonna go kick fishman butt." I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I looked at Zoro.

"You're staying." I frowned at him.

"And why is that?" My reply was a point toward the snoozing Luffy.

"Pirates follow their captain." I shrugged off Zoro's hand.

"I'm not a pirate and even if I was, I'm not apart of this crew. I no longer follow anyone's orders. So back off." I left them without another word and no yells of protest came. I cracked my knuckles as I set down the road.

'_Time to learn the truth. Arlong Park, here I come.'_

-X-

A flash of tan flew past me and down the road, kicking up more dust. When it cleared nothing was there. I shrugged.

'_It couldn't have been…..no way…that couldn't have been….well maybe.' _

My head whipped past and I shook my head.

'_No. Can't go back. I have to move forward. Just like with the rest of my life.' _

-X-

I finally came to Arlong Park and watched as Nami yelled at a very calm Arlong.

'_Nami…..I remember now…'_

_~Flashback~_

_I walked off the small boat with Sensei. My legs were cramped from being in such a small boat for so long. It may have been only two weeks since I became his student but I was sick and tired of it. I watched as an orange haired girl walked through the small town called Cocoyashi. She was obviously depressed and was being pushed forward by Arlong. _

"_Come on, girlie. Just a couple million more berries and then this retched town you love so much will be free. I blinked on confusion._

'Does she have some kind of debt?'

_Sensei walked nonchalantly up to Arlong and greeted him politely. _

"_Oh ain't it, Mihawk. What brings you to this puny village?" Sensei raised an eyebrow at his words but merely looked around._

"_Just wasting some time before I enter the Grand Line with my student." Arlong looked at me._

"_Her? But she's so small." Arlong bent down to look at me._

"_It not the size of the weapon but the strength put behind it." Sensei said to Arlong. The fishman frowned but caught glimpse of black on under my shirt. He grinned._

"_Well, well. You're the special one, aren't you?" I frowned at him and backed away. "Let's talk Mihawk." Sensei nodded and followed Arlong. I was left with the orange-haired girl._

"_Name's Arcelia." I said, holding my hand out. She walked away without a word and I scoffed. "….rude. Just wanted to say hi." A man with scars all over his face heard my words and gave me a look._

"_She doesn't mean to act that way. It's just…" The older man sighed and sat down at a nearby table. "Come. Sit, I know I could trust you with this. You don't seem the type to blab to everyone about it." And so I sat down and was told the tale of Nami, Nojiko, and a great woman named Bellemere. _

_~End Flashback~_

Tears welled up in my eyes as remembrance of her story came back to me. Nami brushed past me, tears trickling down her pale face.

"What's wrong now, Nami? Are you running away already?" Arlong called to her with a loud laugh. I pushed up the hilt of my sword.

I heard the loud yells of villagers far off in the distance. I walked through the gate as it was shut closed. I pulled my sword from its sheath and faced Arlong, sword pointed toward his head. He grinned at me.

"How cute." Arlong stated. "You've come to fight me." Two fishmen came forward but Arlong yelled to them. "No! I can handle her _unless _she plans to-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted him loudly. "If I needed to use that to beat you, I'd be pretty weak already." Arlong smirked.

"Then come, Arcelia. Show me what you can do as a regular human." I charged forward and slashed at him.

'_I'm fighting, Arlong. But for what reason? Stress relief? Training? No, that's not it. To protect them….? Am I really fighting to protect people I barely know? Over something that doesn't concern me?' _

I dodged an attack and smiled happily.

'_Yeah, I guess it is. I'm fighting to protect them. I'm fighting for them. I'm doing all this for my nakama!'_

-X-

"Where's Arlong?" I heard Luffy yell seconds after the gate was smashed. Arlong turned his attention from me to the others. I winced and gasped in pain as the webby hand around my neck gripped tighter.

"I'm over here, you idiot." Arlong said to Luffy. Most of the ground was blood-stained and only a trickle of blood trailed from Arlong's forehead. The rest was coming from me. "Oh look, little Aurelian, your friends are here. Can I show them?"

I paled as he ripped at the bandages covering my back. Underneath was an intricate black tattoo, it glowed faintly.

"Aurelian?" Sanji repeated. Arlong grinned.

"Yes, they were a race of people much like the Oharans. Only instead of great knowledge, they had great strength and powers. The World Government quickly came to terms ten years ago that these people were dangerous. So they were wiped out. But a couple seemed to escape. Isn't that right, Arcelia?" I blinked back tears.

'_No, stop it! They can't know. They'll come after me again.' _

Arlong dropped me to the ground.

"Now, Aurelian, are you going to keep those little skills of yours' secret," He picked up my sword and held it toward me. "Or are you going to die?"

-X-

Whew! Got that out of the way and a long chapter too. Or at least much longer than the last one. Also please remember to vote on the poll and review. Both help me with the direction this story is going in. The poll will be up for another couple chapters and then the main poll for this story will come up. A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED THIS STORY GET TWO-HUNDRED HITS! If I can get to two-hundred hits this quickly, could you help by reviewing and voting too? That stuff is greatly appreciated by any writer.

I will post a link to the tattoo soon, most likely on the next chapter. It's pretty neat.

Poll Update: I don't want Ace to die, so when should he join the Straw Hat crew?

Leading Choice: Alabasta Arc

Second Choice: Warship Island

:p Still the same…..

PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	4. The Fight Begins

Now up with the fourth installment of Swords. How'd you guys like last chapter? A large secret revealed. What will happen now that Arcelia is believed to be whatever the hell an Aurelian is? Well you need to read of course. So go on and I'll try and make this a bit more clearer on the entire situation. Extra long chapter, 17 pages, to get you all to review **^-`**

Picture of Arcelia will be up soon.

Word Count: 4656 words…..and they said I couldn't write long chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece as you can tell by the disclaimer.

"Speaking"

'_Arcelia's thoughts.'_

'_Other's thoughts'_

-X-

I stared as my own sword was being pointed towards my neck. I'd love to say my _wonderful _life flashed before my eyes but it didn't.

'_Okay another death experience, where the hell is Zoro?'_

As the few seconds ticked by, I saw no help was coming. A frown crossed my face.

'_My god, you have to be kidding me.'_

I stared at Zoro and my back glowed faintly.

'_Zoro, can you hear me?' _

The swordsman looked around confusedly and Arlong smirked.

'_What the hell? I've got to be losing it. I hear that damn girl in my head.__'_

'_Sorry but no. You're not losing it. I'm just talking to you telepathically. Cool, huh?'_

'_Get out of my head now! That crap isn't cool at all!__'_

'_So, you aren't going to help me?'_

'_Will you get out of my head?'_

'…_.maybe.'_

'_Then hell no!'_

'_Stupid marimo.'_

'_You damn-'_

His thoughts to me immediately clicked off as mental curses when thrown out without hesitation. I blinked and turned back to Arlong. His smirk grew wider as he swung the sword toward my neck. It contacted with nothing at all, causing Arlong to blink and look around.

"Where the hell did you go?" Arlong yelled in frustration.

"Over here." I called to him from my new spot. Arlong turned toward the villagers, Luffy and his crew, and more importantly me. I looked at Luffy and motioned to Arlong. "I believe you wish to kick his ass, Captain." It took him a moment but Luffy grinned at me and pulled back his arm before punching Arlong across the yard and into the opposite wall. Zoro turned to me.

"Damn telepathy and super speed," He began in annoyed tone. "Anything else we should know about?"

"Not at the moment but there is more if that's what you're getting at." The green-haired man groaned and Sanji ran over to me.

"My wonderful angel, I shall kick the shit out of that ugly fishman for injuring you." He swooned as he pulled me into a hug.

'_Refrain from killing the chef. Refrain from killing the chef. Refrain from the cutting the chef up into tiny, inhuman-like pieces.' _

My thoughts paid off as Arlong came out of the wall and fishmen filed inside. I walked over to the waterway and picked up my sword which lay near it. With a wide smirk, I pointed my sword toward them.

"I'm an Aurelian. Who cares? Just gives me a couple more ways to kick your fishy asses." With a yell, Luffy ran past me and the others shrugged before joining him.

'_Payback time.'_

-X-

Slash, step, slash, step, dodge, slash. My dance of death with the nearing fishmen continued. I smiled at my new crewmates as they too fought with the fishmen. Sanji was quickly at my side, kicking at the fishmen that I had not noticed.

"Thanks, Sanji." The blonde cook noodle-danced away and his demeanor changed as he began to fight more fishmen. Seconds later, I found myself very confused. I stared at the looming shadow before it hit me. Quite literally actually. I found myself flying toward the base and soon enough on the other side. I growled angrily and sat up, throwing rubble off my head. Usopp stared into the hole my body made.

"Hey, girlie. You aright?" I raised my hand for a thumbs-up.

"Perfect. Just got a slight headache from _being thrown through a building!_" Usopp flinched at my words. Without another second, I ran back into the fight and began to pummel each fishman within sight. They barely saw me as I flashed by.

Then the unexpected happened. Once again, my balance got the best of me and I tripped of my own cause.

My face skidded across the stone ground and I slid right past and into the deep waterway. My eyes gazed upward at the hazy image above.

After running so much, everything was very slow. I watched as a large sea cow swam past me. I recognized him easily as Mohmoo.

A weak smile passed me as I pointed upward and yellow shot from my finger and electricity filled the water, shocking Mohmoo slightly as he charged toward the waterway.

I frowned in confusion at two things. Mohmoo was now gone and no one came after me. I blinked in more confusion and grimaced before my hands went around my throat.

'_Shit! I can't breathe underwater…..what the hell is that?' _

Rock flew down toward me and I was caught in-between the sea floor and the rock. I looked around at the flailing Luffy and grimaced even more before focusing on him.

'_Luffy, are you alright?'_

'…_.no…stuck in…..the rock….can't breathe…don't know who you are…..and I …..don't know what's happening but…do you wanna…..join my crew?'_

I smiled weakly as my throat burned immensely.

'_Sure, if we get out of this alive.'_

'_Okay, I'm….gonna to sleep…wake me up…when Arlong comes…so I can beat his ass.__' _

My eyes widened in surprise and I tried to lean up from under the rock and yell at Luffy but I was still stuck and my strength wasn't helping at all.

"Luff-" I glared at the last of my air bubbles.

'_How long can I last like this? No air. Stuck under a damn rock with a slowly dying Devil Fruit user. Will I die? Knowing how screwed up my life is, that is quite a possibility. But then again, they'd never let me die like this. Nah, not unless it's by their own hands. Then some sleep will do me some good too.'_

My head hit the sea floor with a thud as my vision grew blurry and two figures swam toward Luffy and I.

'_So Death, that's what? Four misses today. You really suck, don't you?'_

-X-

I awoke to the release of the rock from over me. My eyes stared upward and caught glimpse of blond and blue. I was quickly pushed toward the surface and came topside in mere seconds. Gasping at the top, my hair was plastered to my face and something pulled me out of the water. I looked up at Luffy, a large grin on his face.

"So, you're joining us right?" I smirked.

"We are alive, aren't we?" I replied with a question. Luffy's grin became wider as I got up and turned to Usopp, who was watching from behind a hole in a wall.

"You alright, girlie?" My eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance.

"Stop callin' me girlie. Name's Arcelia." I grinned as my usual speech pattern came back.

'_Looks like all of Sensei's speech lessons aren't comin' in handy anymore.'_

"But I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Usopp now seemed completely freaked out by my sudden change.

'_She's insane.'_

'_A bit.'_

Usopp seemed to faint as I spoke to him through his thoughts.

"Go on, aniki! You can beat him! Come on, aneki. Kick his ass." I sighed.

'_Those idiots. I'm not fighting Arlong. Being stuck under a rock, flung through a building, running those ten seconds. I'm worn out.' _

So walking the extra twenty feet over to the crumbling wall where Usopp was, I climbed to the top and laid there. This was one fight I would not miss.

-X-

Arlong gritted his sharp teeth in annoyance.

"You're merely splitting hairs, Straw Hat. Your filthy species is the more weaker, naïve, and foolish of the two." I glared at Arlong and held up my hand.

'_One snap and he's electrocuted…..or scorched. His decision really.'_

"Look at you," Arlong continued. "You weren't even able to come back to the surface for air on your own." The fishman turned to me. "You either little Aurelian. I thought you could swim." I raised my hand.

"In my defense, I_ was _stuck under that shitty rock, so yeah." The fishman groaned before turning back to Luffy, who had a sword in each hand. I blinked in confusion.

"Luffy is a swordsman?" I muttered silently. I looked down at Usopp. "I didn't know Luffy could use swords." Usopp looked at me.

"He can't." Usopp replied weakly. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed with a weak laugh.

'_I'm in a pirate crew under a captain who's a complete idiot. God help me!'_

Luffy swung around the swords wildly while Arlong dodged his attacks without much effort.

"I don't need to be able to!" Luffy yelled loudly. "That's what my nakama are for!"

"Is this all a game to you, boy? You're merely flinging around those things." One sword hit Arlong's nose and flew away in a wide arc. The same happened with the remaining sword. A frown crossed Arlong's face. "Enough of this." Luffy's fist sprang forward and punched Arlong in the mouth.

"Keep that mouth shut!" Arlong's sharp, shiny white teeth shot off in different directions. I smirked at the small turn of events. Luffy huffed angrily.

"Of course I don't know how to use swords!" Luffy yelled. "I can't navigate or cook!" I looked at Luffy in awe. "I can't run super fast or make my back glow from a mystery tattoo." I laughed quietly at that one. "I can't even lie."

"Oi! That's all you could up wi-" I smacked Usopp on the head, shutting him up.

"I am utterly and completely confident with the fact, that without them I'd die! If I want to stay alive, I need them. All of them!" He screamed out the last part and I sighed.

'_No idiot here. Maybe I was wrong.'_

Arlong sat upon the ground and looked at Luffy. "Well, you're upfront to admit your own weakness. Arcelia, is it hard to be on a ship with someone as your captain?" I blinked.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I've only been in his crew for the past five minutes." I sighed from slight tiredness and laid my head back on the wall I was laying on top of. Arlong looked back at Luffy.

"I still wonder these _friends _of yours tried so hard to save you. You think a man who shares the amount of pride that fills your puny, insignificant body is fit to hold the title of captain? What the hell are you even capable of? You're just a damn rubber ball formed into a human shape."

"Beating you!" Luffy shouted proudly.

"Yeah go, Luffy!" Johnny and Yosaku said in unison.

"I've got your back from over here!" Usopp yelled, his slingshot held high in the air. I glanced down at the older boy.

"Usopp?" I called to him. The liar looked up at me, his proud but fake look on his face. "Shut up."

"Sure thin-"

"Silence, you annoying cowards! I've had enough of your endless talking!" Arlong interrupted Usopp loudly. I watched his teeth get replaced seconds later.

"Holy shit! His teeth grew back." I rolled my eyes at Luffy's words.

'_No, really. What else did you just figure out?'_

"I _am _a shark." More eye rolling.

'_Anymore obvious words? Zoro, maybe?' _

I blinked and looked around before paling.

'_Where's Zoro? …Oh great, now _I'm _pointing out the obvious.'_

I watched as Arlong grotesquely pulled out his teeth again and again, blood spurting from his mouth.

"This is the power I have been bestowed upon by God! Why has it taken you so long to figure out how superior we fishmen are?"

He charged toward Luffy with his teeth snapping wildly at Luffy. The rubbery boy almost dodged one of the teeth but it was able to scrape his shoulder. Blood shot from his cut shoulder. Arlong tried to get Luffy for a second time but actually hit one of the fishmen Luffy used for a shield.

"I thought up of a funny idea." Luffy said with a laugh as he dropped the fishman to the ground.

"How dare you use my brother for a shield!" Arlong yelled out in rage. Luffy looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? _You _attacked him in the first place." Luffy pointed out. Usopp gave a sigh of relief.

"That scared me." The long-nosed boy turned to me as Luffy began to dodge Arlong's attacks. "What do you think he'll do next?" I shrugged as Arlong dropped a set of teeth and Luffy made a dive for them, his back currently turned to me. Arlong groaned.

"Must I tell you again? No matter how many times my teeth are destroyed-"

"Look!" Luffy turned to us, the teeth in his mouth. "I've got shark fangs too!" I fell off the wall while trying to stifle my laughter.

'_Luffy! What the hell are you doing?' _

'_What? Now I can bite him.'_

'_But Luffy-'_

Our thoughts were broken off by Arlong's yell.

"How long do plan to play?" Arlong scraped Luffy's shoulder again with the teeth he had left.

"Aniki!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy defended himself with a piece of broken concrete and continued to dodge Arlong's anger-filled attacks. Seconds later, Arlong's teeth bit down onto Luffy's waist. Blood stained the teeth and began to follow down Luffy's side, staining everything it touched bright red. All the while Luffy hollered in pain.

This was a moment where I knew I could help.

I could finish this fight in an instant.

But this wasn't my fight. I had my turn and lost.

This was Luffy's time and I had no place to interfere. So all I could do was watch and wait.

-X-

Luffy continued to holler out in pain but then bent down and bit into Arlong's gills, blood began to trail down the fishman's back. He then threw Luffy from him. The rubbery boy soon skidded to a stop and held his still bleeding side. He stumbled upward and grinned weakly.

"So, how'd you like the taste of your own teeth?" Luffy asked him playfully.

"They may have been my teeth but with your weakling human jaw…" Arlong trailed off. "The reason shark teeth are shark teeth-"

'_Are because they're shark teeth. No freakin' duh!' _

My thoughts drowned out the rest of his rant, thank god. But it didn't drown out another of Luffy's yells as Arlong bit straight through the teen's arm. I instinctively grabbed my own arm. Luffy quickly spun his arm around, knocking Arlong into the ground.

With a strong pull, he wrenched his arm from Arlong's jaw, pulling the teeth out along with them. Luffy then unlatched the teeth from his side and arm, more blood pouring down ground, mixing in with mine. Luffy pouted as he looked around.

"Where is he?" Luffy said in confusion. I sat up against the wall next to the hole where Usopp still was. I heard a loud shush directed toward me. I looked up at Usopp and the bounty hunters.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Get behind the wall. You won't get hurt over here." I raised an eyebrow at the three before shaking my head and yawning.

"Nah, I'll be fine." And with that I put my arms behind my head and looked at Luffy.

"Luffy, he's in the water, so watch out." The boy nodded and looked at the deep blue before gasping,

"There's a shark in the water!" He yelled in surprise. I facepalmed in annoyance.

"That's Arlong, you idiot!" I pointed at the dorsal fin which then sunk below the surface. Luffy pouted again.

"It disappeared." He stated sadly. Luffy walked over to the waterway and leaned over it. "Aww, I think he ran away."

"Shark on Darts!" Arlong shot out of the water and hit Luffy with the speed of a cannonball. Luffy flew off from the attack and landed in a small heap on the broken ground. Arlong stopped on the roof of his building. Luffy sat up and looked around.

"Owowowowowowowowow!" Luffy held onto his wounds tightly. Arlong laughed loudly at the injured Luffy before diving at Luffy from his spot, two stories above him.

Shark on Darts!"

"Move! Luffy! Move!" My yells rang out as Luffy jumped out of the way at just the right moment, leaving Arlong to get his nose stuck in the concrete. I blinked before laughing quietly. The situation may have been quite serious but this _was _funny.

"Shark on Darts! Shark on Darts!" Arlong sprang at Luffy twice before diving straight back into the water. Luffy stumbled in spot, blood dripping down his body.

"Luffy, you need to hide! Arlong's back in the water." Usopp told Luffy.

"Luffy-aniki, listen to Usopp-aniki! Hurry up!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled at him.

"No." Luffy's words were without a hint of his childish acts.

"Don't be stupid, crap-kid!" I glanced in the direction of Sanji and caught sight of the blonde near the other villagers. "He's gonna be aiming straight for you."

"No!" Luffy repeated. "When he comes out, I'm gonna grab him and then break that nose of his!" I smirked.

'_You sure do have interesting plans, Captain.'_

'_Good ones though.__'_

'_I guess so. But never, _ever_, put someone else's teeth in your mouth again. That's just gross.'_

'_Aww, you're no fun.'_

-X-

"Come and get me, you ugly shark." Luffy yelled at the water. Usopp groaned.

"Didn't you hear me, Luffy?" Usopp yelled in an exasperated tone. "You just barely escaped the last of his attacks. You'll be dead in an instant, if you get hit full-on!" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I hit Usopp on the head for the second time that day.

"Shut up. Don't you have any faith in your captain?" Usopp raised an eyebrow at me but kept quiet. We all watched as Luffy stretched his fingers out.

"Gomu Gomu no Shield!" Arlong shot out of the water just like his previous attacks.

"Shark on Darts!" Arlong hit Luffy spot-on and both went flying toward the slowly crumbling Arlong Park. Luffy's earlier screams were replaced with heart-felt laughs. The fishman flew through the first floor of Arlong Park, making it cave in. Luffy merely bounced high up in the air. I blinked at the destroyed first floor.

"Is he dead yet? Did Luffy finally kick his ass?" I asked in a slightly confused tone. Luffy's laugh filled the air again.

"Look, it's broken." He clung tightly to a nearby wall. "You won't be able to use that move anymore, Arlong!" Luffy teased the fishman.

"Shark on Darts!" Despite Luffy's words, Arlong charged for the raven-haired boy again. He growled loudly. "It's time for my final attack!" I blinked and shook my head.

'_Why do people always yell out their attacks? It makes _no _sense!' _

Arlong began to dive again for Luffy as he fell. The teen quickly stretched out his fingers and intertwined them, making a sort of finger net.

"Gomu Gomu no Amidori!" He grinned as he caught Arlong with ease, "Hehe, a hard day of fishing finally pays off." Luffy slammed his feet closely together and stomped them down onto Arlong's face. "And then Spear!" Arlong slammed into the ground and began to cough up blood.

"His eyes changed." My head whipped toward Arlong and I paled and hugged my body tightly.

'_Those eyes…'_

_~Flashback~_

_Sensei and I were staying at Arlong Park and had been there for a couple days. I was staying with the very distant and quiet, Nami. The door to Nami's room slammed open and I looked up at the fishman._

"_Little one," I glared at the fishman but he still had my attention. "The captain wishes to see you." I sighed but got off the bed and left Nami in the room. I followed the fishman outside to see Arlong. I crossed my arms and gazed at the fishman. _

"_Now see, Arcelia, I had a talk with Mihawk. I told him I wanted you to join my crew because of your being an Aurelian." I stiffened slightly at his words. "He said it was your choice. Now, I need an answer." I glanced at him. _

"_Why the hell would I join you guys? You're all a bunch of ugly-ass fishmen," I pinched my nose. "And you kinda reek too." Arlong growled and grabbed the collar of my shirt, bringing us face-to-face. _

"_How dare you insult us? The fishmen are a superior race. Far greater than humans. We are more powerful, wiser-"_

"_Crappier looking, talkative, arrogant, stupid, crappier loo-" I glanced up in thought. "Wait…..I said that already." Arlong growled and pushed me to the ground. _

"_You _will _join us, Aurelian. Mihawk may have said it was your choice but unless you join us-"_

"_What? What the hell will you do? I highly doubt a fishman could beat an Aurelian." Electric currents began to crackle around my body. "Especially one like me." Arlong glared at me and pulled out a long iron saw. He began to swing at me but I merely dodged each attack with ease. I stopped at the waterway and pulled out my sword, electricity flowing into the metal. _

"_Are you going to play, girl?" Arlong asked me as I charged forward. _

"_Depends on what game we're playing." I punched him, delivering a strong shock. "How about tag?" I asked playfully. I quickly punching Arlong over and over, using my speed and strength as an advantage. I yelled out as something sharp scraped me deeply right in the middle of my nose. _

_I skidded to a halt and held my bleeding face tightly. I looked up at Arlong, his eyes no longer dark pupils but rage-filled slits. That day, I luckily got away with my life and freedom. But those eyes and that scar were the only remnants that would have me remember what happened merely half a year ago._

_~End Flashback~_

A large desk flew out of the window of the room on the top floor, all the way to the left.

"….That's Nami's room." A dark footprint was embedded in the faintly blood-stained desk. Everyone else's words were deaf on me as I climbed back onto the wall and watched paper and books, pencils and pens, everything that filled Nami's room shot out. I turned to the orange-haired girl and saw her crying, clutching the straw hat on her head while she sobbed. I blinked back tears as I stretched, not bothering to care if my wounds opened up again, and jumped down from the wall.

If this was the end to Nami's struggle, the end to her imprisonment and sadness, then it was a damn good one.

-X-

I held my hand out and grabbed one of the papers. It was a complete and detailed map of an island. The dried blood that stained the demolished desk was also on this map.

With a scowl, electricity circled around my hand and a small fire stared at the top of the paper. It quickly turned to ashes and fell to the ground.

"Would you cut that shit out?" I heard Arlong's yell come from inside Nami's room. More items came out of the room, covering Arlong Park's blood-stained and broken ground completely. I frowned as everything went totally silent.

"What's happening?" I asked in confusion. Usopp merely shrugged and I frowned. "That was rhetorical, Usopp." The liar sighed before turning back to Nami's room.

"It's all because of this damn room! I will destroy every single thing in this world that she doesn't want!" Luffy's words resonated all around as his leg shot out of the ceiling. "Gomu Gomu no Axe!" Luffy's leg was brought down upon Arlong Park and a loud, pain-filled scream was heard as _someone _crashed down to the bottom.

"Yeah! He did it!" Yells of happiness filled the air but something crossed my mind instantly.

"Arlong Park…..it's collapsing!" I yelled out in shock. The building began to collapse in. It finally gave in a fell to the ground with a loud crash. I walked forward and stood at the opening where the gate stood just a little earlier.

Back when Nami was forced to collect the hundred million for her village.

Back when she an Arlong Pirate.

Back when she was forced for eight long years to draw maps and charts for the evil fishman.

But that was back then. This was now.

-X-

Everything then began to move quickly.

"Oh no! Luffy's still inside Arlong Park!"

"Everyone run, now!"

"Captain!" The words were clear as day and as obvious as water being wet. But they still held no obviousness of if Luffy was alright. Slowly, the top of Arlong Park began to shift and Luffy finally stood up. He was beaten and bloody but alive.

"Nami!" His yell was the only sounds in the ruins of Arlong Park. "You are my nakama!"

His words echoed around and I smirked as the villagers danced around in happiness. Nami was surrounded by the dancing bounty hunters. She was still sobbing but I wasn't worried.

Those were tears of happiness.

Tears of joy.

Tears of absolute freedom. But with happiness, sadness and trouble was right around the corner.

"That's enough of that!" I turned to see the Marines. I instantly stiffened at the sight of them.

'_Oh no…the Marines. They could take me away.' _

I backed up and bumped into something sturdy and hard. I looked over my shoulder and saw Zoro. I frowned at the removed bandages and nearly gone stitches. Zoro scowled at me.

"What's wrong? You look scared out of your mind." I shook my head and turned back to the Marines.

"Today must be my lucky day," The head marine began happily as he twirled his mouse whisker-

'_Why the hell does he have mice ears and whiskers?'_

"I saw the whole fight and must I say "Well done". It's unbelievable that a bunch of fishmen could lose to a bunch of unknown pirates. And I believe I may be promoted also. Turning in an Aurelian would be very good for my career."

I tried to back up again and once again bumped into Zoro. He calmly pushed me behind him and stepped forward toward the head marine.

"But thanks to you all, the money that I was supposed to turn over and the riches of Arlong Park are now mine. So throw down your weapons and claim the great feats of yours in the name of the 16th Branch of the Marines, Captain Nezumi." He then screamed as Zoro grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't spoil the good mood. People _are _celebrating." In the next few minutes, the Marines were all in a large pile before us. I poked them with the sheath of my sword carefully.

"…..you…..will get captured…..Aurelian…." I yelled out and slammed the Marine on the head with my sheath just a little too hard, knocking him out. My breaths were panicked as Nami beat the crap out of Nezumi.

"This is for shooting Nojiko," Despite the anger in her swings, Nami's words were calm. "And for destroying Bellemere's mikan groves" She whacked Nezumi again. Nami then grabbed him by the collar. "Now, you will clean up all the fishmen and help rebuild Gosa. You will not touch Arlong Park's treasure. That belongs to this island. And another thing," She brought his face up to her own. "You will give me back _all of my money!_" Nami yelled at the Marine Captain, shaking him relentlessly.

"I will, I will. I promise." Nezumi wailed quietly. Nami smirked and let him go.

"Good." The villagers began to chase the Marines out of Arlong Park and down the street. With a sigh, I reenacted Luffy's earlier actions and fell back onto the ground with a yawn. I was sleepy and now that everything was done I could rest. I heard a groan and felt myself getting tugged along by the back of my torn shirt.

'_You're nice, Zoro.'_

'_Whatever. Damn doctor just wants to patch us up.'_

'_Sure, okay. Wake me when we get there.'_

With another yawn, I smiled at the happy shouts of the villagers of Cocoyashi.

"Spread the word!"

"Arlong Park has finally fallen!"

-X-

To those of you who read my almost 5000 word long chapter, I salute you. And because enough of you don't review or vote, I will just ask you of this. Review with your vote. Kill two birds with one stone….no wait, killing animals is bad. So did you like this chapter? Was it good? Weird? Awesome? Insanely bad? Ahh, just review me with your thoughts. Now to the question/poll: I don't want Ace to die at Impel Down wayyyyy later in the story line so he's gonna join the Straw Hats. In what arc should he join?

Arlong Arc?

Loguetown Arc?

Warship Island Arc? If this doesn't win, then the arc won't show up in the story.

Laboon Arc?

Whiskey Peak Arc?

Little Garden Arc?

Drum Island Arc?

Alabasta Arc?

There you go, those are the different choices. Pick one, pick 'em all. As long as you vote or review, I'll be happy.

PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND VOTE!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	5. Three Full Days of Partying

Finally out with Chapter Five. It's be a little shorter than last chapter though. But still good. I got bored with the current poll(you can see as it is down) so the newest poll is up. So for the current results:

First Place: Zoro

Second Place: Luffy

Third Place: A tie between Ace….. and Usopp

Fourth Place: Sanji, who has one vote.

Word Count: 3838 words

Disclaimer: My disclaimers mean nothing at this point.

"Speaking."

'_Arcelia's thoughts.'_

'_Other's thoughts.'_

-X-

I woke up to being thrown rudely into a bed. I sat up and glared at Zoro.

"I told you to wake me up!" I yelled at him angrily. Zoro raised an eyebrow at my words as the doctor, an old man with gray hair, pulled up a stool next to the bed.

"You're awake, aren't you?" Zoro replied calmly as the doctor began cleaning up my wounds.

"I meant something like tell me to wake up or shake me awake. Not throw me on the damn bed!" Zoro huffed but then groaned in pain. I blinked before I looked at his wide open wound. "Dammit, Zoro. What the hell happened?" I asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Arlong tore off the bandages and loosened the stitches." My mouth gaped.

"I spent three hours on that! Listening to those three idiots ask me endless questions and your snoring!" Zoro glared at me.

"I do not snore." I smirked.

"Do too." I pressed on as he grew annoyed.

"I would know if I snored." Zoro stated as the doctor finished up stitching the rest of my fishman-inflicted wounds.

"Then you know all about it and what a terrible noise it is.(A/N: I'm watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, please forgive me…..)" Zoro scowled at me but kept quiet. Until the doctor began working on him. The doctor sighed as Zoro's yelled curses filled the air. Carefully, I leaned over with my pillow and looked down at Zoro's pained face.

"Zoro, your face is blue." I stated boredly.

"Shut up." I know he meant to yell it at me but it came out as a mutter.

"See, I would but I'm bored." I replied calmly.

"Then go outside," Zoro began to tell me, his words more clear. "The party's about to start anyway." My eyes flicked over to the window above his bed. Tables were already set. The scent of food was thick along with rum. The villagers were finally coming out of their homes.

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay in here with you." I said, my eyes still on the window. I glanced down to Zoro and saw his face was red.

"Zoro, your face is-"

"Shut up." Zoro quickly interrupted me and turned his face even though I could still see it. With a small laugh, I laid back down onto my bed.

'_The party's gonna go on for a couple days. Who says I can't wait a couple hours?'_

-X-

I blinked boredly as Zoro snored.

"Wake up."

No response.

"Zoro. Wakey, wakey."

No response. I tried again as the door opened. Luffy walked in, his mouth and one hand full of meat. The older teen walked over to me, my focus nowhere near him as I tried to wake up Zoro.

'_Fine. I'm bored, what lies deep in your mind?'_

Luffy grinned and came over, touching my unbandaged shoulder.

"Arcelia, you have to come out! The party's so much fun!" Luffy said happily.

'_A straw hat, eating a forbidden fruit, a man named Shanks, the same man loosing his arm by saving you, a promise to become a great pirate…? These are Luffy's memories!'_

I shook my head and turned to Luffy, a wide grin on his face. Shanks' straw hat sat proudly on the raven-haired boy's head.

"….Shanks." I mumbled quietly. Luffy tilted his head at me questionably.

"Huh? Shanks? Hey, do you know him?" Luffy asked me excitedly. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Yes, I met him a long, long ago." Luffy's eyes widened at me.

"Really? Did he talk about me?" I nodded again and smiled before opening my eyes.

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out. He did talk highly of you after all."

'_The Red-Haired Pirates. I don't think they are a group of people I'll soon forget….'_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_I stumbled along the city streets. I was beyond hunger and slowly starving to death. My home was gone and I was all alone. I slipped up and fell onto the dirty ground. I calmly sat up and wiped my face silently with my torn sleeve. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" I looked up to see a man towering over me. He had three scars over his left eye and bright red hair. I shook my head and stood upward before leaving. _

_I felt myself being scooped up quickly and my eyes widened. "Well, then I'll just take you back to my ship." I shook my head furiously and tried to get out his grasp._

"_No! Let me go! I don't wanna die!" I yelled loudly as tears of my scaredness fell. The older man stopped as I quickly shocked him. _

"_Hmm, did you eat a Devil Fruit?" He asked me. I paled. If I told him, he would try and drown me. But I told him the truth, he could turn me in. And they would kill me. So I kept silent. The man shrugged and continued to walk along the street and down to the rotten fish-smelling port. _

_I was still struggling in his grasp when the man sighed and put me down onto the cobble-stone road. _

"_Look if you're one of those Aurelians the World Governement's been killing off, don't worry. I'm a pirate. Turning them you in, would be like turning myself in too. Besides you look pretty hungry." I glared at the man but the loud, embarrassing growl from my stomach said otherwise._

"_I'm fine." I replied quickly. For a five-year old, a serious tone was rare. But my face grew bright red as my stomach growled again. I frowned and turned away from the older man and began poking my stomach. "Shut up. I'll look for some food later on." _

_With a sigh, I continued down the street until the man stood before me with a serious look on his face. _

"_See, here's the thing. I'm not gonna leave you here. The way it seems you've been going, you'll die soon if you don't get food. Now just come on." I blinked up at the man but gave another sigh before nodding. _

_Moments later, I found myself aboard a large pirate ship. I sat on a wooden bench inbetween Shanks, the man who had taken me here and his first mate, Ben. My voice wasn't heard as I quickly stuffed my face. Shanks laughed loudly and I looked up at him, confused. _

"_You remind me of a boy back in the East Blue. His name was Luffy." I listened intently as Shanks told me the story of a boy who ate a Devil Fruit by accident. The same boy whose life was saved by Shanks, who lost his arm. And the same boy who received his treasured straw hat._

"_Maybe you'll meet him someday." I smiled lightly and nodded. _

'Yeah, maybe I will.'

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Luffy frowned as I finished my story.

"Wait, how long were you with Shanks?" I looked up in thought before nodding.

"A couple years. We all sailed together through some of the Grand Line." I grinned and held my sword tightly. "Shanks was the one who got me into swordsmanship too." Luffy's frown deepened.

"So you got to sail with Shanks but I didn't? That is so unfair. And you're even younger than me." I smirked at his statement.

"Shanks said that." Luffy blinked. "He said you would always try to join the crew and sail with them. And with me sailing with them, you would've thrown a fit. But don't worry, I left before they got that far into the Grand Line so not much happened." I heard a deep sigh and my head turned toward Zoro slightly.

"You've been through a hell of a lot, haven't you?" A sad look flashed across my face before being replaced with a small smile.

"A lot more than you could imagine."

-X-

I stared at the small crowd of young kids that had surrounded me outside. A brown haired boy stood right before my feet.

"Can you show off your super powers?" He asked me excitedly. I looked at the other children with wide eyes.

"You want me to show you my…powers?" All the kids nodded and I sighed. "Okay, I'll need two kids first." A pair of blonde twin girls ran up to me, their short bobs bouncing as they jumped.

"Pick us!" They said in unison. I shrugged and held my hands over their hair. Small electric sparks swirled around my hand, crackling quietly. A small burst of lightning hit the girls' hair and made it stand up.

"Whoa! That is so cool." I found myself doing the same to the rest of the kids. A small dark red-haired girl reached up to me, her golden eyes full of happiness.

"Can you give me a ride?" I frowned and the girl noticed my confusion. "When you ran super fast earlier today, that was really neat. And I was wondering if you'd do that while you held me." I grimaced and felt at the few bandages on my cheek.

"I'm not really sure if that's a good idea." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

'_If I trip _again _while holding this girl, the parents will never forgive me.' _

After half an hour of playing with the kids, they soon went home and I walked over to the large buffet. Getting a multitude of food, I noticed Zoro and Sanji in a nearby alleyway where some benches and crates stood.

"Arcelia-chan!" My eyebrow twitched quickly in slight annoyance at my nickname. I took a seat next to Zoro and raised an eyebrow at the thick smell of rum coming from a barrel next to his feet.

"He's letting you drink this quickly?" I asked Zoro in slight disbelief. Zoro shook his head as he poured himself another mug.

"Nope and he won't know." I shook my head and began to eat as the party continued into the late night. Luffy ran by the alleyway and stopped to stare at me, or more specifically my food.

"Ooo! Raw meat melon! Gimme!" I moved my plate away from Luffy's hand as he stretched for it. Electric sparks covered my hand and I slapped the receding hand. Luffy blinked before tilting his head. "Why'd you slap me?" I frowned.

"You didn't feel the shoc-"

'_Boy's made of rubber! I am so freakin' stupid.' _

My hands immediately felt lighter and I watched Luffy run off with my plate. I groaned and jumped up to chase after him but was stopped by a hand on my shirt sleeve.

"Leave it." Zoro's words hit my ears immediately. "It'll be gone by the time you get to Luffy." I groaned once more, this time in defeat, and fell back next to Zoro. I stared straight up at the starry sky and let a happy sigh escape my lips.

Everything was at peace for now. And hopefully, it would stay that way. But who knows what would happen in Loguetown? If I were lucky, I would have to deal with them.

-X-

I woke up slowly and blinked tiredly. My head lay heavily against my pill-

'_That doesn't feel like a pillow.'_

I poked the 'pillow' with a finger and felt-

'_Okay! That is _definitely _not a pillow.'_

I glanced upward and saw Zoro. One arm was wrapped around his swords while the other was around me.

"How the hell did we end up like this?" I mumbled softly as I tried to get out of his grip, ultimately failing.

The only memories of the earlier night were falling asleep on the bench...with my head on Zoro's shoulder. I groaned and tried to sit up again without waking the green-haired man. "Shit….Zoro, let me go." The swordsman snored and I smirked.

'_Said you snored. But _no! _The great Roronoa Zoro doesn't snore….'_

In one last attempt, I finally unlatched myself from Zoro and fell to the ground with a thud. He woke up seconds later and saw my glare and blush combination.

"What's wrong with you?" I quickly brushed off the small amount of dirt that had settled on my legs and stood up.

"Nothing. Just fell off the bench is all." I put my sword in its respectable place and walked off. Dealing with my so-called 'Shock Girl' fan club didn't sound very appealing but exploring the island and getting in my much needed training did. So stepping out of the village and onto the dirt road, I began my training.

-X-

Sitting in the middle of the forest, I sat on the ground in thought.

"I should probably start practicing my powers now. There really seems no use in hiding it anymore. That and my balance. I tripped twice in the same day!" I pounded my fist in my open palm.

"That is unacceptable! The world's best swordsman….or swordsgirl shouldn't trip." I leaned back and forgot the fact that I was sitting on a log. I fell back and onto my ass. I groaned loudly in frustration.

"That either! They don't fall back off logs!" I slammed my hands on the ground, leaving deep indents. With a loud sigh, I sat up. My hair was slightly askew and dirt covered my back. I frowned at the mess and sighed again. "I guess getting sweaty wouldn't matter so time to stop yelling at the air and get to training."

Without wasting another second, I jumped up and ran out of the forest. The world was merely a blur on either sides of me as I turned toward the shore and began running along the sand, the grains kicking up on both sides like waves.

The exhilaration from running was incredible and the wind blowing past my face was wiping away my worries of the future.

I felt like living for today was all I had to do.

Tomorrow would come and I couldn't change anything that would happen then. Just had to keep my sword raised and try not to trip again. A smile crossed my face as I sped farther down the beach.

-X-

I stood on my hands on the side of the road. A large boulder was on top on my feet as I pushed up and down on the ground. Keeping my eyes closed and concentrating intently, I began my one thousand, four hundred, and sixth rep(A/N: Rep number is the number of hits on SHQC).

"You're training? During a party?" I opened my eyes and bent my legs forward, letting the rock fall off my feet and to the ground. Flipping back, I looked at Nami and shrugged.

"Yeah, I haven't in the past couple of days." I blink and look around. "Why'd you come to find me?" I asked, noticing the village off in the distance.

"Someone asked me to." I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Some…one?" I asked stretching out the syllables. Nami nodded. "And that someone would be?"

"Someone." Nami replied simply. "That cares about you." I looked up in thought.

"Those kids that have formed into my personal fan club." Nami shook her head slowly. "Then who?"

"Someone." I frowned.

"I assume you aren't going to tell me who this 'someone' is." Nami smirked and began walking with me back to the village.

"Your assumption is right." I sighed and set my arms behind my head. I rolled my eyes slowly as we stepped into the village. I saw Sanji was flirting with every woman possible and Usopp was on top of his platform, telling everyone including my awed 'fan club' of his great adventures. Walking toward the doctor's office, I heard yelling.

"Luffy, no dammit!"

"Aww but Zoro, please." I edged toward the door as did Nami. "I just want one. I won't ask you ever again."

"Go ask Nami or Arcelia." Nami and I looked at each other.

"But they'll just say no. You won't."

"That's what I've been saying for the past five minutes, you moron!"

"Just one. I want it so badly." I burst through the door and stared at the two, Nami stood behind me with a Polaroid held high.

"Explanation now." I stated with a large blush on my face.

"I want a musician and Zoro said no." I slammed my palm into my forehead.

"Okay," I stared laughing. "Cause that's not what it sounded like." Luffy tilted his head.

"What did it sound like?" I shook my head and kept my laughs in after a couple moments.

"Nothing, nothing. Just forget it." I replied as I backed toward the door.

"Come on. I'll stop bugging you if you do it." I shook my head and walked out the door.

"Zoro should know all about it. Or Nami. Or Usopp…..definitely Sanji though." With those words, I walked out the door and left Luffy to annoy the others with his questions.

-X-

I busied myself the third day by hanging out with the villagers and dancing most of the night away.

When the light began to fade from the sky and the stars started to appear along with the moon, I trekked up to the cliff. The white crescent reflected off the water, making it glow. I stopped right next to the cross and sat beside it, letting my feet hang off the side of the rock side.

I smiled at the wood embedded in the ground.

"The great Bellemere still stands to this day, huh? I bet you're so proud of Nojiko and Nami. Both of them going through so much in the past eight years especially Nami. I hope you can watch her from up there because I know she's gonna do a lot more." Another smile flicked across my lips as I blew lightly on the pinwheel in the ground. It spun slowly but gracefully.

"Oh, hi Arcelia." I turned around to see Nami.

"You heard that, right?" Nami nodded sheepishly. "Good. Any warnings I should get before we sail out tomorrow morning?" Nami nodded again and sighed as I got up.

"Welcome to a crew of idiots. Luffy eats too much and will try to steal your food-"

"Already has." I stated with a smirk.

"Don't doubt that either. Zoro will sleep all the time and train like crazy. He also smells afterward. Usopp will tell you crazy stories and lie most of the time. And Sanji, from what I can gather so far, will pamper and treat us like the amazing women we are. But I can see his flirting will get annoying." I nodded.

"Just like before, already has." I glanced up at the sky. "So a crew full of idiotic men and two women," I laughed lightly. "The Grand Line better get ready for something crazy!"

-X-

Luckily for me, the next morning I found myself in one of the hospital beds. The covers were over me thickly, giving off an uncomfortable heat. I groaned and threw them off before swinging my legs over and getting up. Three days of a party flew in and went out without a trace.

Outside the doorway, I watched the guys walked through town with supplies. Usopp seemed to be having trouble with a larger one, dragging it across the ground by a thin rope. I merely rolled my eyes and sighed before walking over to the sniper.

"Do you need help?" I asked him. Usopp looked up at me.

"Me? No, the amazing Captain Usopp doesn't need he-" The end of the sentence became a yell as the rope snapped and Usopp fell back. With one hand, I picked up the large box and set it on my shoulder while keeping my hand on the side.

"Come on, Usopp." I walked off without him. "You don't wanna get left behind." He nodded quickly and ran after me. The Going Merry was soon in view and I saw the other guys bringing supplies aboard.

"Yo, Usopp! Hey, Arcelia!" Luffy called to him from the deck. "Come on. We need to go." I walked aboard the ship.

"My dear Arcelia-chan!" Sanji ran up to me. "You shouldn't bother yourself with this. That damn sniper was supposed to." He shot a glare at Usopp as Zoro led me down to the storage room.

Setting down the box, I came back up to see Luffy leaning over the railing with Usopp. Sanji looked incredibly distressed as paced back and forth, chewing slightly on his cigarette.

"What's up with you, ero-cook?" Zoro asked Sanji without hesitation.

"My sweet Nami-swan has not returned!" He wailed loudly. "How can I travel the oceans without her beauty? She has left a void in my heart that no other woman can fill…." I drowned out his rant with ease and sat on the railing. All the villagers stood at the docks to say goodbye. I scanned the crowd for the red-headed navigator but couldn't locate her.

"She isn't coming, Luffy. Let's just sail out now." Luffy shook his head and stared off at the horizon.

"She's coming." Sanji nodded.

"Yes, for once that idiot is right, my Nami-san is coming." I shook my head.

'_Cook can't just get his mind off women. I wonder how many times he's been rejected. That could be a funny topic to poke on-'_

"Hoist the sails! We're leaving Gosa!" Nami's loud voice broke through my thoughts and I turned toward her with a grin.

"I got the anchor!" A hand stopped me and I was pulled back.

"No, that's my job. Set our course." I frowned at Zoro.

"That's Nami's job." Zoro shrugged.

"Just do something." I nodded and ran past him, my hands on the nearby chains. "Anchor it is." Despite Zoro's yells of protest, I began pulling up the anchor. Another set of hands helped me pull up the rest of the chains and Zoro set the anchor down.

"From now on, you help set the sails." I saluted him.

"Yes sir!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You seem more hyper." I shrugged.

"After six months with a stoic swordsman, you get that way." I grinned brightly. "It's kinda nice to be myself for once." I made my way to the back of the Merry as Nami landed on the railing. The air was filled with yells of anger as Nami lifted her shirt slightly and the deck around her was covered with wallet, coin purses, and berries. I blinked in awe. "You sure are some thief." Nami smiled happily while snuggling with the stolen money.

"And I love being one." Sanji held us next to him.

And I love being with you, my lovely angels." A spark of electricity shocked the cook, making his blonde hair stand up slightly. I smiled sheepishly and looked from Sanji to say goodbye to the villagers. All six of us waved wildly to them. As the island soon disappeared, I turned toward the sunny horizon.

"Finally!" I yelled out in exasperation, my hands held high in the air. "Grand Line here we come!"

-X-

My long-awaited update before my cruise comes tomorrow. I'm staying up late to post this to all ten of my story alerters! This is for you guys! My next update will be sometime next week when I come back. Also to Shiningheart of ThunderClan, the word count is dedicated to you. You wanted long chapters, you got it!

And now for the newest poll for those of you who hate to go on my profile: Who should Arcelia be paired up with?

The adorable rubber boy, Luffy?

The stoic, but hot(come on, we all know this *fangirls pour into DeviantArt for shirtless Zoro* oh good lord….)Zoro?

Should he really be up here, Usopp?

The flirtatious but lovable chef, Sanji?

The reason the song 'This is Why I'm Hot' came out and fangirl squeals were created, Ace?

Now who deserves to be in a pairing in this story? Will you pick one boy or shall this be a reverse harem(I am now watching Ouran…..^-^) for forever and a couple minutes. Please no reverse harems though. But pick one, pick everyone. If you vote, updates will very, very quickly.

PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND VOTE!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	6. The Past is Revealed

Next chapter is here!

Word Count: 5,088 words

Disclaimer: With being on , I see this is not needed so NO MORE DISCLAIMERS!

-X-

Chapter Six: The Past is Revealed Although not the Whole Past

_My eyes were trained on the two fighting girls. Despite their small stature, their fighting skills were excellent. Fire swirled around one girl while wind blew around the other. _

"_I'm gonna win this time, Kira!" The blonde girl's voice was loud over the howling wind. The raven-haired girl standing across from her glared menacing and growled slightly, the fire raging with more fury. _

"_Oh shut up, you crappy moron!" She yelled loudly. I blinked at the angry girl. So much rage was bottled up that she let out in each battle. A soft touch brought my attention away from them and the scene before me changed instantly. A dark-skinned woman held her hand out to me, a loving smile on her face. _

"_Come, dear Arcelia." Her words came to me in a trance-like way. "We need to leave now." I grabbed her warm hand and followed her away. Unsurprisingly enough, the world around me changed again. I was surrounded by a landscape covered in blood-covered bodies, lifeless corpses bearing uniforms. With fire sprouting everywhere on the serene island. I watched as my mother fought skillfully, her body lithe and quick. Her mastery on Rodushki was shown nearly every second. The Marines battling her had not even a sliver of a chance. They fell one by one, some staying there while others ran back to fight weaker natives. A familiar warm hand gripped mine tightly. I glanced up to the dark red-eyed girl, her gaze away from me and toward the land of destruction. _

"_Kira…." My small voice trailed off as she paid no attention to me. The hand instantly left mine as she ran forward toward my mother. I blinked before realizing what had happened. My eyes went large and I moved forward, not nearly as fast as her. Fire swirled around the two women as they fought in perfect sync. I watched in awe as the red warmth spread further and further into the storm cloud-covered sky. A low but roaring growl was heard from behind them. _

"_How dare you defy the World Government?" The fire seemed to die down to just a few feet above my feet and the man who had yelled was clearly seen. A younger man with a cap embroidered with the word 'Marine' stood before us. A dark grey hood was over his head, shadowing his eyes as he lifted his hand at the three of us. "As requested by the Fleet Admiral himself, you three along with the other Aurelians inhabiting this island, shall perish." My eyes widened and I looked at my mother then at Kira, my gaze finally resting on the man. Raising his hand higher, it began to turn into magma. More began to form, flowing thickly around him. My mother stood in front of Kira and I in defiance, her arms spread wide. _

"_You will not hurt them." She looked over at us before her fire began to envelope her. "I love you." The magma and fire clashed instantly. I was pulled back by Kira as the fight escalated. Watching intently, I saw the magma began to power over the rage and fury-induced fire. Seconds later, the magma enveloped the fire completely. Not one ember was left. Tears began to flow down my face and I reached out as I was pulled farther and farther away from the war that still continued. _

"_Mommy!" _

-X-

I woke up instantly, my body covered in a cold sweat. My breaths were quick and narrow. Bringing a free hand to my chest, I felt my speeding heartbeat. My other hand clenched tightly on the sheets and my sword that were held against me.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see the entire crew surrounding my bed. I nodded quickly.

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked me. "You were screaming and tossing in your sleep." I blinked before looking down at the covers that I suddenly found interesting.

"Yeah, I'm aright. I just need some water." I replied slowly. Sanji seem to light up, his expression like the other's seconds earlier.

"Yes, my sweet angel! I shall fetch you some water." The blonde chef ran off and I was left with the others. I glanced over at Nami and frowned at her hair. I pointed and felt the small sparks of electricity. I grimaced immediately and nervousness swept over me. "Did I…um….you know, do that to your….." I cleared my throat several times and motioned slowly to her orange hair. It looked as if ever strand was standing up, thin lines of electricity flowing through it. She nodded slowly, her hair defying gravity with every movement. Zoro snorted slightly and Nami glared at him.

"I'm raising your debt." She stated simply. The green-haired man stared at her before groaning in frustration and turning toward the stairs out, muttering things about 'greedy withces' and 'her puffball of a head'. I stifled my laughter as Nami silently made her way back to bed, Usopp leaving moments later. Sanji noodle-danced(the only term I could really use for it)into the room with my cup of water and handed it to me. I drank slowly as my heart rate began to slow down.

"Is that all my dear mellorine~?" I nodded and quickly drained the glass.

"Yeah, thanks Sanji." He gave me a loving smile and walked back out, giving me one more glance before closing the door. A snicker was heard to the left of me. My gaze was on a smirking Nami. I raised an eyebrow at her. Without giving her confusion expressing anymore thought, I settled under the warm covers and with the slight rocking of the ship, I was able to fall asleep.

-X-

I woke up to a strong, annoying shaking; making this the third rude awakening I have had in the past week. I cracked one eye open and glared through my mess of black bangs.

"Get up." Nami's words came forcefully. I groaned and closed my eyes, turning away from her. A frustrated groan was heard from her and the comforting sheets were ripped from me, a cool air hitting my skin. "I mean _now._" I faced the navigator and frowned. Her hair had finally calmed down and was back to its normal self.

"Oh come on, Nami. Just a couple more hours." I looked out the porthole and saw the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. I gave Nami a look that merely said 'Are you serious?' and rolled my eyes before getting out of bed. "This better be pretty important." I muttered under my breath. I followed Nami upstairs out of the room and up more stairs toward the gallery. Opening the door, I walked inside and my face connected with some muscular and bad-smelling. My nose crinkled up and I glanced upward to see Zoro. My face went slightly red and I jumped back, stumbling over Nami. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

'_I wonder what's wrong with her…__'_

I frowned after hearing Zoro's thoughts and stood up, the large over-sized shirt I was wearing brushing over my thighs.

"There's nothing wrong, okay?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "You don't worry about me." Walking away, I left a confused Nami and Zoro behind. Usopp bumped into me seconds later, his curly hair resembling a rat's nest.

"Oh, morning Arcelia." He greeted me friendly. I nodded silently and smiled.

"Good morning, Usopp." I looked behind him to see the rubbery teen. "And good morning to you, captain." Luffy blinked at me sleepily.

"Huh?" He tilted his head a bit at me. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because that's what I'm supposed to call you, right?" I asked simply. Luffy grinned widely.

"You don't have to. Just call me Luffy. We are nakama after all." My face was blank for a moment before a soft smile crossed my lips and I nodded in agreement.

'_Nakama….'_

-X-

A large weight was dropped at my feet. I squatted down and stared at the huge metal circles.

"How much?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the cold iron.

"About twenty-five thousand." Zoro replied. "Nami told me you were training a couple days earlier. Thought you might want to start off with the heavy stuff." I blinked at the huge weight behind him.

"And how much is that?" I asked, pointing towards it. Zoro smirked.

"Too much for you." I frowned and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I could take it. I'm not as weak as I look. Besides," I gained a smirk of my own. "The world's best swords_girl _isn't going to be a weakling." Standing up, I walked over to the weight and sized it up.

"It's about 40 tons." Zoro stated, trying to persuade me away from his weight. "And I was about to start to use the heavy stuff." I smiled and pointed at the twenty-five.

"Then you can use that. You said it was _heavy stuff._" I picked up the weight with two hands and using my knees, stood up straight. I lifted the weight half a foot or so, testing the total weight in my hands. Slowly raising it over my head, I stepped forward and swung it down. Stepping back, the weight moved back over my head. The metal weights clanged with each movement, a steady sound resounding through the ship. Zoro gazed at me for a moment before picked up the twenty-five thousand pound weight up with one hand-

'_Shit! He is strong.' _

A tight frown crossed my face but was replaced with a smirk as I glanced at the weight in my hands.

'_But I'm stronger. And even if I'm not right now, I will be.' _

So with that the fluid movement of my training continued, the burn of strain in my arms vividly apparent. But I kept going on, my previous thoughts the only thing keeping me going.

-X-

Luffy ran over to Zoro and I, his eyes full of excitement.

"Zoro! Arcelia!" The happy boy called to us. "Usopp said he saw an island in the distance and Nami told me it's Loguetown and that we're really close to the Grand Line. We're stopping there soon and everything. Nami even !" His words became intertwined as his speed of speech increased. I raised an eyebrow at him and look to Zoro for a translation of sorts. A sigh came from him before I received an answer.

"He said that devil of a woman would let him go explore Loguetown." A bright smile formed on my face.

"Loguetown?" I asked. Zoro nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world…..but basically it was. I closed my eyes and drifted into my thoughts of remembrance.

'_The Beginning and End. Where Mother's adventures began. Where the Pirate King's life ended. And where I first met Mihawk. What other memories will start there?' _

My eyes opened as whoops and hollers were heard at the far end of the ship.

"There it is! Loguetown!" Luffy's yells of happiness filled the air. I saw Sanji lean out of the kitchen door, most likely to announce breakfast was ready but was delayed as he saw the city in the distance. Nami rolled her eyes at the entire mess, the two younger boys of the crew at the head of the ship. Their eyes large at the wondrous place. Zoro leaned over the railing to take a look, his expression a smirk of confidence. Off to the side, I stood and smiled at the wispy clouds above. I could tell our adventure was just beginning.

-X-

We soon docked at the port and were relived of our idiotic captain immediately as he ran off toward the execution platform. Having been here before, I decided telling him but the boy had sped off before I had the chance. Not willing to go after him, I walked off the deck and down to the rotten fish-smelling port. An arm was immediately looped around mine as Sanji and Usopp walked in the same direction, Zoro going down a different way. I saw the green-haired swordsman ultimately depressed, a large roll of bills tucked into his haramiki which held only one sword. I frowned.

"I wonder what's got him so depressed." The arm that was looped around mine belonged to Nami. The orange-haired girl smiled mischievously.

"I gave him money," She began, his smile getting wider. "With 300% interest." I nearly choked up on my own spit. Regaining my composure as we made our way into the shopping district, I gazed at Nami.

"How much did you give him?" I asked.

"100,000 berries." She replied simply. I stared blankly at the girl.

'_Note to self: do not ask Nami for money.' _

I watched as Nami pulled me into a fancy clothing store. I frowned again and looked around.

"Nami, what are we doing?" I asked as she spilled clothes into her arms.

"Going clothes shopping." Slowly, I edged toward the door but was stopped by three women. They all smiled at me and I immediately felt powerless.

"Uh…can I go?" I glanced over at Nami. "Please?" I added in.

"Nope, sorry though. Frankly, you do need a new wardrobe" She motioned to my current clothes with a free hand. "I mean look at what you're wearing." I glanced down at my own clothes. I was only wearing a simple black tank top and shorts, my sword through one of the many belt loops.

"And what's wrong with my clothes, Nami?" I asked critically. The three women crowded me, analyzing every detail of my clothing.

"You are so flat-chested, honey." The blonde one with a French(A/N: I don't care if France isn't in One Piece. Or any of the other countries I use.)accent said. The short-raven haired one promptly poked me in the chest to make her point.

"Do you even wear a bra? You probably don't even need one." A red-haired one with glasses said. I stood on my tiptoes and looked at Nami, 'help me' written across my face. She shook her head and let the very critical women continue prodding me and criticizing my wardrobe. Minutes later, I was pushed into a dressing room with clothes for me to try piled up. With a sigh, I noticed the glazed-glass window behind me. Raising an eyebrow at the clothes, I tore off a couple tags and tucked them under my arms. I opened the window quietly as the women on the other side of the door continued to talk, the sound of an impatient Nami's foot tapping the floor rapidly.

"Are you coming out yet?" Nami asked me loudly. I smirked and cupped my mouth with one hand.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." I replied before slipping out of the window. My feet hit the ground and I went running. I zigzagged through the thick crowds of people until I came to a deserted alleyway. While walking down, I felt a calmness and serene feel. As though I had been here before. Yet with the memory I had of Loguetown, this specific alleyway eluded me. But going on pure instinct, I continued down the alleyway which ran into a quiet part of town. Closed shops filled each time, each looking as run-down and vermin-infested as the last. One though seemed to have a thin trail of life flowing from it. My eyes trailed up to the sign above the open doorway. It merely read in a fainted paint: Gold Roger Bar.

-X-

Shrugging at the name, I choose to go inside. I was greeted by a bar covered in a thin film of dust save for one table and half on the bar where an empty glass stood. An old man, who sat at the only clean table, poured himself another drink. He glanced up and smiled.

"I see. You're the second youngster in here today. I should feel so lucky." My eyes trailed around the bar as the man looked at me intently. "Have we met before?" I shook my head and faced him.

"No, sir. I don't even think I've been here before." The man shook his head and gazed at the wall behind himself. He laughed at the wall and grabbed two papers.

"I knew I've seen you somewhere before." He held out the papers to me. I took the first one, an older looking and tattered one, lightly. Reading it silently, my eyes went wide.

_Wanted: Dead or Alive_

_Miss Arisa Miu_

_288 million berries_

The picture was of a tan blood-stained woman, a wild lopsided smirk on her face as she faced away from the camera. Fire swirled around her, a curiousness about it. She appeared to be in her late teens', about 18 or 19. In the distance stood a large and proud man, his red captain's coat fluttered easily in the wind. I recognized both of them. The first being Gol D. Roger and the second being my own mother.

"You look just like her," The old man's words broke through my thoughts. "That woman was in her twenty-six years ago. Came to join Roger on his last trip through the Grand Line. Don't know what happened to her though." I warily took the second paper and my mind couldn't process the image before me.

_Wanted: Dead or Alive_

_Arcelia Miu_

_27 million berries_

'…_.how could this happen?'_

-X-

My thoughts went unanswered as I felt small bits of electricity course softly through the air. Walking over to the doorway, I leaned out and sniffed the air.

"Smells like it's gonna rain." I mumbled silently. The man looked at me.

"You're headed to the Grand Line too, aren't you?" I nodded and the old man smiled as I walked out. "Help that boy become Pirate King, will ya?" I glanced over my shoulder as I walked back to the ship. A simple nod and my own special smirk were my answer. Walking further and further away from the bar, I came upon the town and saw Nami and Usopp running as fast as they could toward the port. I quickly caught up to them and Nami instantly glared at me.

"Where were you?" She asked me. I held up the stolen clothes with a weak smile and she sighed loudly. "Whatever. Just go and help the others." I raised an eyebrow as raindrops began to fall on us.

"Why?" I asked. Usopp, who carried a fish on his back, frowned.

"Cause we can't leave without our captain, that's why." Suddenly remembering our captain, I threw the stolen clothes to Nami and spun around, heading toward the execution platform. Despite my speed, the slippery streets weren't helping and neither was my lack of balance. I stood up from my fourth time tripping and stared at the thunderous sky. I raised an eyebrow in question as electricity covered my arm.

"I wonder…." I shot upward and into the clouds, trailing along with the rest of the lightning. I yelled ecstatically at the new-found skill but soon found a problem. "How the hell do I stop?" My problems were soon answered as I felt drawn to something below. Peeking under the clouds, a sword gleamed in the rain. I headed straight for Luffy, who looked ready for his unannounced execution. Groaning I shot straight down and made contact with the sword. Light filled the air, blinding everyone. Falling downward, the platform collapsed in on me, Luffy, and the other man who appeared to be a clown.

-X-

Rain hit my face, bringing me from what was most likely unconsciousness. Luffy's stupid grin was above me. I stood up and promptly smacked the straw hat boy.

"What the hell, Luffy?" The boy continued to grin as my anger increased. "This isn't freakin' funny!" Luffy's grin disappeared and was replaced by confusion and fear. Turning around, I was faced with what it was. My eyes went wide at the two people before me. Marine Captain Smoker glared at us menacingly, a younger boy behind him. My eyes went wide and I merely stared blankly at my old friend, Sora Kishi. The long raven-haired boy was dressed up in a marine uniform, one of a higher-ranking officer. His purple eyes stared me down.

"Straw Hat," Smoker looked at Luffy than at me. "Aurelian." Both words were said with such distaste. Rapidly grabbing Luffy's arm, I ran in the general direction of the Going Merry.

"Run!" My yell sounded throughout the air and the chase began.

-X-

I observed the three forces chasing after us: Alvida of the Lady Pirates, Buggy of the Buggy Pirates, and the island's entire population of Marines. The rain continued to pound upon us and soon found myself lagging behind. The Marines soon noticed this and I found myself surrounded. Luckily….or maybe not, I wasn't alone. Zoro and Sanji flanked me, their(A/N: Wet, dripping, gorgeously hot and unbelievably sexy…..I have no excuse…)forms already in battle stances. I noticed Zoro looking comfortable with his swords. The fight against the Marines didn't take long and an opening soon came. We ran through but as we finally caught up to Luffy, came to another obstacle. Marine Captain Smoker stood before us.

"Straw Hat!" His deep voice was loud and booming. "As a respective officer of the military, I shall not allow you to pass through the Grand Line without going through me first." Luffy grinned brightly.

"Okay, I have to get to the Grand Line anyway." Without much time to waste, Smoker's arms shot forward. Smoke wrapped around Sanji and Zoro's waists, pulling them high up. Electricity circled around my body as I cracked my knuckles.

"Smoker, just let them go." I stated a bit too calmly. He frowned at me indefinitely.

"I don't think so, Miu. I finally have the right to capture you. No longer do you have the protection of a Shichibukai." I watched as a thin trail of darkness trailed toward Smoker. It pooled next to him and shifted slightly before towering upward, wavering before it disappeared. In the darkness' stead was Sora, his eyes once again staring at me.

"Hello, Arcelia. It is very nice seeing you again." I grimaced at his serious tone.

"S-sora? What happened? Why are you wearing that uniform?" My questions became panicked. Sora's eyes glanced around before moving to the long sword on his waist. I instantly touched the sheath of my own.

"I am here to capture you." I frowned in confusion as the fight between Luffy and Smoker commenced.

"Why? The World Government seeks out our own kind. How are you safe?" A thin smile formed on his lips, bright teeth glittering.

"The same reason you are. I have the Government's protection." He sighed and stretched slightly as his shadow towered over him. "I made a deal with the Fleet Admiral. 'Capture all the runaway Aurelians and you shall have your ultimate freedom.' He said. So I'm simply here to capture you and turn you just like the others." I calmly stepped back, taking my sword out of its sheath as I did so. The lightning(A/N: Technically she controls lightning and electricity…so yeah)circling me protectively.

"You don't need to do this." I replied, nervousness peeking out in my words. Sora smirked as his shadow grew larger, blocking my way.

"Actually, Arcelia…I do."

-X-

Our fight began instantly. Running forward, I swung at Sora. Using his speed, he evaded it with ease. I sighed and turned to see him standing feet from me.

"I was gonna play fair, you know." Sora shrugged before charging, his fist plunging into my stomach.

"I don't like playing fair." I coughed up a small amount of blood, the specks on the ground for a second before they were washed away. "From what I have learned, you must fight the way pirates do to defeat them." A barrage of more attacks were sent my way. I blocked most of them with the blunt edge of my sword, not wanting to hurt my childhood friend.

"But we don't have to fight," I began inbetween blocks. "We used to be friends, remember. All the time we'd- woah!" I ducked under a wave of darkness headed for my neck. Standing up, I frowned at the raven-haired boy.

"You still talk as much as you did then." I smiled.

"So you'll let me go?" I asked with a sincere tone. I dodged a bullet seconds later; a blank frown(my third so far)crossed my face. "I'm taking that as a no." Sora paused inbetween beating me up as a large gust of wind sent us back instantly. Despite having been a threat to me mere moments earlier, I clung to Sora. We skidded along the road until coming to a stop. I stood up, or tried to stand up, and found myself fighting out of Sora's grip. I groaned and glared at the older boy.

'_Just let me go goddammit!'_

"I'm not letting you go." He replied. I reached for my side and groaned in anger and frustration as I felt my sword missing, my treasured katana laying far down the road.

"Sora," I began, now beginning to use the friend card slightly. "I want to go. We used to be friends! That damn military changed you. Where the hell is my fun loving, crazy-ass friend who used to prank the entire island? What happened to the real Sora Kishi?" My words were the truth as I continued. Minutes of silence passed as the grip on me soon slacked. Standing up with Sora, the older boy gave me a look.

"Fine." He snapped. "I will forgo my duty as a Commander. But you had better remember this, Arcelia Miu! My freedom shall come with your capture!" I smiled brightly and took this as my chance. Turning away from him, I ran down the street. I quickly picked up my sword(not knowing how the hell I actually managed it)and sprinted down the street, leaving one glance behind at Sora.

"I owe you one!"

-X-

I skidded to a stop at the edge of the port, staring blankly at where the Merry _should've _been. Groaning, I stomped my foot down. The impression in the ground I made though caused me to fall over. My forehead contacted with the hard ground and I groaned once more. Sitting up, my eyes adjusted to the blurry horizon and I saw the Merry there. A yell of happiness escaped my lips and I gazed at the still stormy clouds. Jumping upward, my body once again turned to pure electricity and I ran across the clouds toward the Going Merry. Using my earlier technique, I shot down and onto an unsuspecting group of guys. Sitting on top of Luffy, I smiled brightly.

"I'm back." Groans filled the air from below, mainly from Zoro.

"Arcelia?" He called to me. I looked down.

"Yes, Zoro?" I asked in a simple tone.

"Get….your ass off!" I quickly scrambled off of the guys, scared off by Zoro's tone. The men stood up, promptly brushing themselves off. A hug was soon given to me.

"Oh my darling angel of shocking beauty!" I nearly gagged. "I've missed you so. I surely thought you would not have joined us." I raised an eyebrow as I got out of the blonde chef's grasp.

"What made you think that?" I asked Sanji, though the question was toward them all. I received no answer from any of them as a light shined onto us. A grin immediately broke onto my face as I ran toward the railing.

"That light?" Usopp began in question. "What is it?" I turned toward the others, forgetting my question for now.

"It's a marker for travelers. It's the beginning of the Grand Line!" I replied happily. A thud was heard from nearby as Zoro set down a large barrel of rum.

"I think this point in our adventure deserves a few words. We are on our way to our dreams after all." He promptly set his boot on the lid. "I go to the Grand Line to become the world's best swordsman." Nami joined him, placing her heel near his.

"I sail the Grand Line to draw a complete map of the entire world." Usopp was next.

"I-I go to the Grand Line to become a great warrior of the sea." Sanji went without any hesitation.

"And I'm going to find the All Blue." Luffy placed his sandal on the barrel.

"I'm sailing the Grand Line to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates!" Everyone's eyes went toward me. With one long, well-thought out sigh, I placed my foot on the barrel.

"Although, I'm sailing the Grand Line to become the world's best swords_girl_," A glance went toward Zoro. "I mainly sail to find my home and the last person I saw before I left." Silence reigned over the ship before Luffy grinned widely. His happiness broke through everything as he lifted his foot. Everyone did the same, lifting their foot high above the barrel's lid.

"We sail!" The yell resounded around the ship.

"To the Grand Line!" With Luffy's words, our feet slammed down on the barrel. I glanced around at the others.

Luffy, the rubbery teen and our idiotic captain.

Zoro, the serious swordsman and master of Santoryuu.

Nami, a natural pickpocket and the best navigator and cartographer of the seas.

Usopp, the sharpshooter and all-around liar.

Sanji, the flirtatious blonde and quite possibly the best chef the world has ever known.

These five were officially my nakama. Banding together, we help each other in anyway possible. Whether it would be the simplest task or helping to finally reach their goal. We would be protected and protect each other. It was the silent agreement we had all made. Looking through the rain toward the dark horizon, I saw something. It was bright and warm, wrapped up in mystery. I saw that as my future with the Straw Hats. My gloomy and pained past was left behind, far behind. And hopefully, it would stay there.

-X-

AND wrap! This is officially the longest chapter I have written. I hope you all appreciate it. Just as I appreciate reviews. A quick note for a couple of things: I will be naming the chapters and I would like if those of you who review this story also review my others. Remember reviews make the world go round and they will come to you. I REVIEW THE STOIRES OF PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MINE! Also an update on my poll, with the reviews and PMs I've received combined:

First Place: A tie between Zoro and Ace

Second Place: Luffy

Third Place: Sanji

Fourth Place: Usopp

Now who deserves to be in a pairing in this story? Will you pick one boy or shall this be a reverse harem(I am still watching Ouran…..^-^) for forever and a couple minutes. Please no reverse harems though. But pick one, pick everyone. If you vote _and review_, updates will come very, very quickly.

PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND VOTE!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	7. Snowflake Memories

**Chapter Seven: Snowflake Memories and Odd-looking Jolly Rogers**

_Snow fell all around, the small whiteness holding so much to me. It lay on the ground untouched until my hand dove into it. My small body shook but I laughed lightly as I scooped up some of the snow. I brought it up to my eyes inspecting every detail. _

"_Your father loved snow." I lifted my head to look at my mother, her eyes away from me. "Said it was pure and peaceful. That is just like him though. Saying sentimental things." I blinked at my mother. _

"_Daddy?" I tilted my head questionably. "Where is Daddy?" My mother shook her head, disturbing the snowflakes that had fallen on her head. _

"_I don't know, honey." She bent down and cupped my face with one hand, tears tempting to fall. "I don't know."_

-X-

I groaned again as I woke up. It seemed even though I had tried to leave my past behind, it would capture my dreams and show me the moments of the long-forgotten. I stared forward at the scene before me; snow covered everything in an untouched, pure whiteness. Glancing around the deck, I saw why it was still like that. Usopp and Luffy both lay tiredly in a mound of snow, their limbs poking out from the cold lump like random sticks. The nearby galley door slammed open and Sanji leaned out.

"Crew meeting!" His yell woke up the two teens and apparently another snow mound next to me. Zoro blinked a couple of times before grunting and getting up without question. Getting up, I crossed my arms and followed him inside the warm kitchen. Nami sat at the table, a map in front of her. Striding over to the navigator, I tore off my frozen jacket and joined in the completely warm blankets that surround her body…kinda like a fat suit. She frowned and tried pushing me away.

"Arcelia, get out! You're freezing!" The older orange-haired girl kept up her act as pushing me away but I didn't budge. Ignoring her attempts, I snuggled up in my half of the blankets as Usopp and Luffy filed in with an extremely irritated Zoro behind them.

"So what's this meeting for?" He asked, leaning up against the wall. Nami motioned to the map in front of her. I looked down and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the actual reason this meeting was called.

"Well, I've been looking at this map for the past half hour and the only way to the Grand Line is blocked by this mountain." I calmly took the map and sighed.

"Nami, we have to go up the mountain. Mihawk and I usually just went through the Calm Belt because his ship had seastone in it but normally most others just go up the mountain." Nami frowned at me once more.

"You can't go up a mountain." I faced her, a frown on my face.

"Not normal ones. But you can go up this one." I argued.

"And how do we go up the mountain exactly?" I pointed the one of the four lines.

"We sail up the canals and down into the Grand Line. Simple as that." Nami snatched the map from my hands as I smirked, proud of outsmarting Nami in something. She blinked several times at the map before exhaling slowly.

"It doesn't make sense though. I guess if all the currents flow up this canal then the only way down is toward the Grand Line. It's just confusing." I shrugged.

"Most of the Grand Line is. You'll learn that soon enough."

-X-

Nami had informed us we had two more days until we reached Reverse Mountain. I found training in the snow while being pelted by random snowballs irritating so I spent most of the two days napping at odd intervals. What seemed like years later, a storm started two days later when Reverse Mountain came into view.

-X-

Nami was yelling orders from the railing above the deck to everyone including me.

"Usopp, tie up the loose supplies!"

"Zoro, tighten the sails!"

"Luffy, if you trip and fall, I will kill you!"

"Sanji, Arcelia, get the rudder!" I stared at Nami at the newest order.

"What?" I asked in disbelief through the torrential downpour. She glared at me and pointed to the rudder.

"You heard me. Go!" I groaned and ran off to the ram-headed rudder. Sanji was already there, holding on from one side. I took the opposite, my hands covering his. A large blush covered his face but surprisingly enough he didn't go into 'Mellorine' mode so I didn't really notice.

"Nami, I see the canal for Reverse Mountain." I blinked through the thick rain and could barely make out a gate that led up the mountain. I grinned through my wet bangs at Nami.

"Told ya!" I stated happily. She merely huffed as the hard part began. Because of the large waves, it was rocking the ship one side to another, making us move away from the entrance.

"Okay, Arcelia! I need you and Sanji to turn starboard!" I pulled the rudder toward me while Sanji pushed it away from him. "Now to port!" I quickly pushed the rudder away from me and Sanji pulled.

"Starboard!"

"Port!" The movements that came with her orders came fluidly.

"Starboard! Now quick back to port!" Yet over the wind I barely heard her order so as Sanji pulled so did I but I pulled a bit too hard and the rudder snapped, sending me backward and onto my ass. I stared at the half of the rudder that was in my grasp and the other half that was feet from me.

"Shit! Goddammit! " My yells came panicked tone and Nami looked back to see what I was doing. Her brown eyes instantly widened and she glared at me, a look of murder in her eyes as Reverse Mountain's canal came closer and closer.

"We are all going to die if you can't turn that damn rudder starboard!" I looked at her fearfully as the first curse word yelled at me came. I scrambled to my feet and began pushing on the broken wood, Sanji pulling as hard as he could.

"It's not budging, Nami-san!" Sanji told her worriedly. I groaned and let go. Walking out onto the deck, I stared at the sky.

'_Let's see…what did I do today that Karma would want me to screw up my entire crew's chance of survival? I woke up, ate breakfast, slapped Luffy when he tried to steal my breakfast, and slept until the storm started…'_

I nodded as the canal got closer.

'_The universe just seems to hate me today for no reason. Well aren't I lucky?'_

Nami glared at me as the golden gate got closer and closer. Just as the Going Merry was about to veer to far off to the left, Luffy jumped over the railing.

"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!" I watched as in less than a second, he inhaled a large amount of air and resembled a balloon for a couple moments. His rubbery body was able to push the Merry through the gate. Running over to the side of the ship, I reached my hand out.

"Luffy!" I called to my captain and felt his hand in mine. I whipped my arm back, Luffy coming with it. He landed in a heap on the deck. As soon as he was on the deck, I found myself running to the front of the ship where everyone else seemed to be. Luffy took his place at the front of the ship. Pure exhilaration filled my body and every fiber of it as we sailed faster and faster up the mountain. We flew above the clouds and the top seemed to touch the heavens. I found we were literally flying as we reached the top, my feet leaving the wood. Luffy cheered in happiness as the rest of us screamed for our lives.

The ship turned downward and toward the left side of the mountain, the only way down. Gravity instantly took place and I fell to wood deck with a hard thud. Groaning, I got up and saw we were headed for the entrance to the Grand Line. A happiness and confidence filled my body. I smirked but it soon faded as something blocked our ship. My eyes widened and my mouth went agape.

'_Woah….Laboon got big…uh well _bigger_.'_

-X-

While I was in awe, everyone else was in panic mode. I merely stared at Laboon's great size while Nami yelled at Sanji and Zoro to try and change our course away from the supposed 'mountain' and to Luffy, 'iceberg'. Laboon gave a long wail(no pun intended)that deafened all other noise. Usopp, who was shaking in his boots seconds earlier, was now quaking terribly.

"G-guys. I-I d-d-don't think that's a mountain." He stuttered nervously. I nodded in agreement.

"It's a whale." I replied. Usopp cowered behind me.

"I think it wants to eat us…" He muttered. Luffy ran out and looked at the whale before running somewhere. A loud boom was heard and we slowed down for the moment but our course was still for Laboon. We crashed into Laboon, the incident cracking the Merry's prow. Luffy stared at his favorite spot.

"My special seat!" He glared at Laboon and I calmly walked up the Luffy.

"Luffy, okay now you don't want to do anything stupid." As Luffy glared at the whale, the other guys tried to row in the small gap between Laboon and the cliff-side. I continued to walk over to angry Luffy, my hands held up slightly. "Just don't make Laboon ma-" My words were cut off as Luffy punched Laboon in the eye. Until now we had been able to sail under the whale without drawing any attention. I smacked the boy upside the head instantly.

"You idiot!" I screamed at him. Luffy frowned and pointed at the whale while keeping eye contact with me.

"He broke my seat!" Luffy stated.

"I don't care. We could've fixed your seat _after _we sailed past Laboon." Luffy frowned.

"Laboon?" I nodded but he still frowned and looked at Laboon. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Laboon." The whale, which was now glaring at us, opened its mouth and water rushed in quickly. I screamed again as we were swallowed by the whale and darkness enshrouded us completely.

-X-

When I finally woke up, I found I was laying the ground uncomfortably on my sword. I noticed though we had been swallowed by Laboon, there was a sky above us.

"Have we gone to Pirate Heaven?" Zoro sat up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No." He replied simply. "And what the hell is wrong with you? You seem more…..crazy." I shrugged as Usopp sat up and looked around.

"Then this could be a dream." He stated before standing up, puffing his chest out. "Okay, crew! As the newly appointed captain, you shall call me Captain Usopp-sama and shall do any orders I say without question." I stood up, my eyes shadowed over as I looked down at the older boy.

"Or how about no and shut the hell up while I figure this out?" The long-nosed boy gulped before nodding rapidly. Walking to the front of the ship, I noticed a small house on a tiny island before us. Leaning over the railing to get a closer look at it, I took no notice to the bright pink tentacles trailing toward my awaiting body.

Moments before the tentacles had a chance to grab me, I was pulled back as harpoons shot out at the giant squid that had shown itself to try and capture me as its next meal. I merely stared as it was dragged into the house and the door slammed shut.

"I nearly died." I said in an awestruck tone. The arms that were wrapped protectively around my form let go and I saw Zoro glance at me once before walking toward the broken prow. Sanji and the others joined him, I trailed behind them slowly.

The doorway opened seconds later and I half expected to see the squid ready for round two. Instead the figure of what looked like a great pirate stood in the door. The figure walked out into the open and I saw it was a man with a flower on his head.

I frowned instantly. I had remembered Laboon from what Mihawk had told me when we passed by but the old man _inside _the whale had eluded his tale. The man causally walked over to the lawn chair that was set up and he fiddled for a couple of second with a newspaper before starting to read it. Sanji grew increasingly annoyed as he was gritting his teeth on the butt on the nearly gone cigarette.

"Just say something goddammit!" The man glanced at us and kept up the stare. I stared back.

'_Two can play this game, old man.'_

I continued to stare at the old man, unwilling to blink.

"If you want a fight, you'll get a fight!" Usopp told him with what I perceived as fake confidence. "We do have cannons!" He added for extra measure. I rolled my eyes and blinked. Immediately I gritted my teeth and let my head fall forward.

'_Damn….I lost.'_

"Don't even think about it." I looked up to gaze at the old man. "Or someone will die." His words gave me an eerie feel.

"…And who would that be exactly?" I asked.

"Well me of course." He replied.

"You!" I plugged my ears as the others yelled in shock. I looked up in thought before nodding.

"The old man does have a point." I told them.

"Who you calling an 'old man', you half-pint brat? I am just over 70 years old, 71 to be exact." Sanji and I were now the irritated ones.

"Who the hell are you calling half-pint? I am five foot, eight inches and sixteen years old!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You two need to calm down." Zoro told us causally. "I've got some questions. Who are you exactly and where the hell are we?"

"I don't think its proper etiquette to ask questions before introducing yourself." The man stated with ease.

"Okay, sorry. I'm Ror-"

"My name is Crocus. I am as you heard 71 years old and the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouse. And what do you mean by where are you? Is it really that hard to figure out? Did you think you were in the belly of a beetle perhaps?" I pushed up the hilt of my sword.

"Permission to kill the old man?" I asked Zoro. Zoro nodded and before our swords were unsheathed, we were pushed aside by Nami. A gentle smile was on her face.

"So we are in a whale, right?" She asked in a polite tone I had never heard. To hear it come from a girl who barked orders and punched men without hesitation, it was like we were actually dreaming. The man nodded and pointed a finger toward a giant metal door.

"Yes, miss. The door out is over there." He replied in an equally polite tone.

'_A door in a whale….and so our adventures in the Grand Line begin.'_

"So we just leave through the door…?" Usopp stated in more of a question.

"Finally, an exit!" Sanji yelled in exasperation. "Let's just go now." His words were obviously said toward the other guys. I blinked before looking around.

"I knew there was something calm about this place." I smiled. "Luffy isn't here." Usopp paled and leaned over the railing.

"The whale actually _ate _Luffy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Newsflash, Usopp. We got eaten by a whale too." The sea lurched without warning and I found myself face-flat on the deck.

"Look!" Nami yelled.

'_See, I would…if my face weren't in the deck.' _

Getting up, I saw the bottom of Crocus' home was made of iron meaning…

"We are going to get digested." My mutter didn't go without notice as I saw Nami nod. Sanji looked around, a new cigarette in his mouth.

"What the hell is happening, old geezer?" Sanji asked impatiently.

"Laboon!" He replied loudly. "He's banging his head against the Red Line." The story quickly replayed in my mind as the others dashed around to get the ship from turning into the whale's next meal.

_Laboon was from the West Blue and traveled with a pirate crew up until 50 years ago. Because the Grand Line was so dangerous, much more than it was now, they left Laboon here and promised to come back. But 50 years had gone and past, and the pirate crew Laboon knew long ago had yet to come back. Yearning for his family somewhere in the Grand Line, he has settled with banging his head against the Red Line, certain that they are on the other side. _

I was brought back from my thoughts when something slammed into me, sending me reeling and crashing into the mast. I groaned loudly and fell to the deck with a thud.

"Wufy, vive wunna vill vue!" I yelled at the rubbery boy while my face was buried in the deck. Looking up at my captain, I saw his head cocked to the side in question.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you." I slammed my fist into Luffy's head, not caring if it was pure electricity.

"I said I'm gonna kill you!" Luffy glanced up at me with a large grin on his face. Shaking my head, I walked away from him.

'_How the hell is that idiot my captain?'_

-X-

As we finally got out of the giant island whale, I noticed our two guests. A long blue-haired girl dressed in a white jacket, tank top, and shorts that looked irritated and an orange-haired man dressed up oddly with a crown on his head and 9's tattooed on his checks. All in all, they were weird. Both were discussing something with each other and glancing at all of us. Curious, I sneaked behind them.

"We should just leave now, Mr. 9." The blue haired girl said. "I don't trust these people." Smirking, I leaned in more.

"I don't trust you either." Mr. 9 and his friend back away from me instantly, glares on their faces.

"And who might you be?" I bowed before them.

"You may call me Arcelia." The two seemed to force a smile, most likely to try and get me to leave immediately.

"Okay…goodbye!" The two got up and left to another part of the ship. With a good long sigh, I left also and caught up with the rest of the crew where Crocus' tale of Laboon had finished.

"50 years is a long time." Zoro stated, sitting on a log used as a chair. Usopp nodded in agreement and I leaned up against the table where Sanji sat.

"They might be dead." I thought aloud. "I mean it wouldn't take 50 whole years to travel throughout it. Tons of things could have them dead by now. Freak storm, Marines, lost on an island, other pirates, diseas-"

"You're just heartless!" My head whipped toward Usopp. I glared daggers, no swords is the more appropriate term, at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"I said you're just heartless!" Usopp repeated. "They could come back. They promised after all! They might come back…no, they will come back! This story won't have such a sad ending. A whale waiting on a friends' promise…" He stared me in the eyes. "They will come back no matter what." I blinked, taken aback by Usopp's sudden act.

"The truth is…they abandoned him." I looked to see Crocus standing behind me. "It came from a completely reliable source. They fled the Grand Line." Usopp's eyes were now downcast.

"I refuse to believe that." He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"But wait." Nami joined the conversation. "Wouldn't you have to cross through the Calm Belt for a quick get-away?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but the Grand Line is kind of confusing. Without a Log Pose, you get lost real easy. It'd be like if we had Zoro navigate us when we were in the East Blue." The green-haired swordsman glared at me and I shrugged. "It's not my fault that you're directionless."

"With all the things in the Grand Line, seasons, wind directions, weather, ocean currents, it'd be nearly impossible for them to come back. The common sense of the Grand Line is none. That sea is no place for the weak-hearted."

"So they just ran like dogs, leaving that whale here." Sanji concluded.

"Then why don't you just tell Laboon the truth?" Nami asked Crocus. The old man sighed and looked over at the occupied whale, Laboon's angry gaze on the Red Line.

"I have. But he will simply not face it. That's why he faces Reverse Mountain and pounds his head into it. He is certain that his family is on the other side. I've told him countless times but nothing helps."

"Why doesn't he just face it?" Zoro asked. I looked at the ground and nudged the dirt with my foot.

"It's easier to hide in denial, Zoro. Blame something else than look the truth straight in the eye." Everyone fell silent for a couple of moments.

"The girl's words are quite true. Laboon's home is on the other side. But after so long, it's late for him to return to his old home. The only thing he has left is that pirate crew." Usopp nodded.

"So he waits for his nakama to return but they never will." I replied. Usopp gave me a warning glance. "Okay, they might but it's nearly impossible to know now. I mean see all those scars on his head." Nami shook his head.

"I'd rather not." She mumbled quietly. I frowned at the newest of them, blood trickling down the whale's tough skin.

"Those are the product of his pain. And…" My voice trailed off as I saw Luffy run toward Laboon. My eyes trailed from the Going Merry to Luffy then to the Going Merry and back again. The rubbery boy ran to the top of Laboon's head, settling the object in his hands around before looking curious.

"That's your new wound, huh?" He nodded before lifting up his arms, the object coming with it. I stood straight up and stared at him.

'_No…'_

"Gomu…"

'_He's seriously not that stupid, is he?'_

"Gomu…"

'_You know what; I no longer doubt his stupidity…'_

"No Ikebana!" I watched in awe as Luffy slammed the ship's _mast _into Laboon's head.

-X-

Blood spurted out from the newest wound and Laboon cried out in pain.

"You crap kid! Look what you've done now!"

"My ship! Why'd you break off the mast?"

"I'm not paying to have that repaired, Luffy!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Through the shouts of the crew, Luffy's shrieks continued on as he held on for dear life, Laboon thrashing from side to side in pain. All I could do was watch as Luffy's shrieks became louder and Laboon continued to shake his head, trying to get out the mast that was deeply lodged in his head. Finding that that didn't work, Laboon ultimately rammed his head into the mountain. Seconds later, Luffy was on the ground with a grin on his face.

"Ahh, it's a draw!" He laughed loudly and got up. "I know it's hard to face, but your friends are dead. But you don't have to worry. Because this fight isn't over yet and now you have a rival to look forward too. We'll start this fight up again when I finish sailing the Grand Line." I sighed and looked at the bright blue sky.

'_Let's hope we'll make it through the Grand Line. Our mast is broken after all.' _

-X-

I tilted my head to the left. And then to the right. Finally I tried to look at it upside down but ultimately failed.

"Luffy," I called to the paint-covered teen. "What the hell is that?" I pointed to Laboon's head.

"Our Jolly Roger." He replied simply, picking up the empty paint cans that surrounded him. "It's not that hard to tell." I gazed at the painting on Laboon's head more intensely.

"How the hell is _that _our Jolly Roger?" The deformed Straw Hat Jolly Roger grinned brightly from atop Laboon's head. Luffy matched the grin of the skull as he gazed up at Laboon.

"That's the symbol of our promise, okay? So don't rub it off." The whale roared in agreement making me sigh. Walking away from the two, I was greeted aboard by the smell of elephant tuna cooking.

But a loud yell brought my attention back near Luffy. Jumping over the railing with Sanji in tow, the two of us ran toward Nami. The orange-haired girl stared at the compass on the wooden table, the small needle spinning around and around.

"The compass!" Nami cried loudly. "It's broken." I sighed and reached in my pocket for mine. I frowned when I found it empty.

"What? Where'd the hell did it go?" Luffy ran up to us, a striped-red bracelet on his wrist. My eyes widened. "Luffy? You didn't…"

"I didn't what?" He asked. I pointed to his wrist.

"Where'd you get that?" I replied with a strained question. Luffy grinned and held up his wrist.

"This? I found it attached to a round compass. But since Nami already had one, I took the compass off and threw it away so I could wear the bracelet." I grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and shook him furiously.

"You idiot! That was my Log Pose! We needed it to navigate the Grand Line!" I pushed him away and sat next to Nami, my head in my hands.

"Is everything aright?" I heard Crocus ask us. I shook my head, speechless on how our Grand Line adventure was going so far.

"Luffy broke our only Log Pose." Nami replied slowly. Crocus nodded at her and then shifted his eyes over to Luffy who displayed his new bracelet proudly.

"I have an extra if you wan-"

"Yes!" I immediately covered my mouth, blushing at my sudden outburst. Clearing my throat, I smiled weakly. "I mean, sure. We'd love to have it." Crocus gave me a smile before handing it over to Nami, who slipped it onto her wrist instantly. Crocus quickly explained how the Grand Line's islands worked and that after we chose one island to go to, we had to stay on the path it held until we reached the Red Line right before the New World.

"At the end of the Grand Line is Raftel," The name caught my interest. "Only one crew has set foot on that legendary island. And in this great age, I believe only one more will."

"That'll be us, old man!" Luffy cheered suddenly. "I'll be King of the Pirates." Crocus smirked at us.

"Well I'll be waiting for that, boy."

-X-

Just minutes after Luffy had stolen onto the ship and eaten all the lunch, which was the elephant tuna Sanji had won in Loguetown, we were once again without a Log Pose. Nami and I stood off to the side, our fists bearing small red marks as we silently fumed.

"We could just throw him overboard," I told Nami. "No one would have to know. He'd sink like a rock anyway." The older teen shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't work. The moment he'd hit the water, Zoro would go and save him." I groaned in thought as Mr. 9 and his nameless friend approached us.

"Hello, we were wondering if you would take us home." I switched my gaze over to them and saw the two stiffen up.

"Why?" Nami asked. "You did try and kill Laboon after all." I raised an eyebrow without my gaze leaving them.

"Oh, did you? That must've been lost on me. Why did you try and kill Laboon?" Mr. 9 gulped. I smirked mentally, having succeeded in most likely scaring the crap out of Mr. 9. The blue haired woman sighed before pushing aside her friend.

"We just need to get home to Whiskey Peak, the name of the island we're from." I looked at Nami then at Luffy, motioning to the preoccupied boy.

"It's up to him. Oi, Luffy!" I called over to him. Luffy glanced over at me, a slightly fearful look in his eyes as the bumps on his head had not yet healed. "You wanna go to Whiskey Peak? These people want us to take them home." I pointed to the two. Luffy nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." I looked over to Mr. 9.

"Welcome aboard." I looked around the ship at the others. Luffy grinned widely.

"We're setting out!"

-X-

_What happens now that Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday are aboard the Straw Hat's ship? _

…_well nothing really. But what happens when the crew reaches Whiskey Peak? Nothing but trouble ensues for Arcelia and Zoro. _

_I just wanna know now…would you guys be mad if no romance came until the Alabasta Arc? I have a sort of plan set up, with a poll in tow…as always it seems. __**So please review!**__ Each and every one helps greatly with the plot line of Arcelia's involvement with the Straw Hats!_

_Next time on Swords! The Curly-Haired Man and Cactus Mountains!_

…_To be continued_


	8. Curly Haired Men and Cactus Mountains

**Chapter Eight: Curly-Haired Men and Cactus Mountains**

_The island was silent as Kira and I sailed away on a small boat. Fire covered nearly the entire island, burning the home we once knew to ashes. _

"_It'll come back." I raised my head and looked at Kira with a confused look. _

"_Huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Her dark eyes stared into mine, the crimson flecks glowing in the night. _

"_Our home. It will come back."_

-X-

My eyes opened sleepily, blinking several times before they actually opened.

'_The red spots…' _

I touched my own eyes, the golden flakes shining among the dark pools. With a sigh, I sat up and looked around. The kitchen was quiet, a calm wind blowing more snow onto the deck of the Going Merry. Sanji looked up from the sink where he stood washing dishes, his hands still in the warm, soapy water.

"Oh, Arcelia-chan, you're up." A hint of surprise was heard in his voice. "You slept awhile. Are you hungry?" I yawned and nodded, remembering how I had taken a nap while Nami worked on her maps. A snowball smacked against the window, all my senses now alert. Sanji groaned as he turned on the stove.

"Those idiots." His mutter was barely audible in the silent room. As I looked at Sanji something came to mind, although we were nakama, I knew not one thing of the blonde man but his name and dream.

"Sanji," I began. "Can you tell me about yourself?" The question came simply but the reply did not. Sanji looked at me, the smoke trailing from his cigarette now puffy hearts.

"Of, course! What would you like to know, my angel~?" I sighed and shrugged before laying my head back down on the table.

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me. I might even say a little of myself too." The chef calmed down as he brought over a small bowl and sat down, placing the steaming dish before me.

"I guess, I'll start at the beginning…" I began to listen to Sanji's words, finally able to find him more appealing and less annoying. I found everything interesting. From being born in the North Blue to being saved at a young age by a newly one-legged man. Though my story wasn't much different.

-X-

"We were on that damn rock for nearly a month." Sanji said as he put out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. "I found a new appreciation for food at that point. Those chefs from my old restaurant spoke the truth, though I wished I'd learned it earlier."

"I've starved too." My voice was quiet. "After my home was gone, I had to survive on scraps I could find." Sanji gave me a look of pity, one that I no longer needed even though I didn't take anyone's pity back then either.

"How long?" I looked up and caught Sanji's gaze.

"A couple months. Shanks found me and then I ate everything given to me. Just knowing that I had food, I was grateful." A hand was placed on my head, messing up my many bangs slightly.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, my princess. That'll never happen again." I found myself smiling at him. A snowball disturbed the moment and Sanji groaned, his hand falling from my head.

"Shitty kids." The door burst open, sending in a cold breeze. Mr. 9 and his finally named friend, Miss Wednesday ran through.

"Those two are unbearable. I mean look at my clothes!" The blue-haired woman motioned angrily to her clothes. I noticed the number of wet marks that were snowball-sized. A shrug went toward it and she huffed quietly.

"I can take care of those idiots, my dear!" Sanji stated, noodle-dancing over to Miss Wednesday. She seemed to relax as Sanji stormed out, Nami slipping inside. An unfinished map was in her hand while her newly acquired Log Pose, having been given to us by Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. The orange-haired girl sat across from me, sitting in Sanji's previous spot.

"We'll reach Whiskey Peak today." Her statement caused joy to spark in her eyes but she held it in although I could care less. Luffy poked his head inside, a large bump on it.

"Sanji kicked me." Miss Wednesday smiled.

"Serves you right." I rolled my eyes as Usopp came inside, his head in similar shape. I stared at the empty bowl in my hands.

'_I hope she gets enough to eat too.'_

-X-

As Nami had said, we saw the island known as Whiskey Peak in the distance. Large, cactus-looking mountains stood silently in the distance. The entire crew, plus our guests stood on the deck. When Whiskey Peak was less than 100 yards away, the duo nodded at us.

"Thank you for taking us home." Miss Wednesday said in a polite voice.

"Yes, we will be leaving now." Without anymore words from either one, they jumped off the Going Merry and swam quickly toward the island. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the whole mess but stayed silent. Luffy looked over at all of us from atop the prow, a goofy grin on his face.

"Onward! To Whiskey Peak!"

-X-

The Going Merry sailed through a small opening into the inside of the island, my eyes closed. All I heard around us were hushed whispers and rustling. Knowing how we had yet to see any villagers, I supposed that Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday wouldn't live on a deserted island this large; my immediate thought was either an ambush if they were brave or they were hiding if they were cowardly. I opened my eyes, the large pupils filled with surprise as cheer-filled yells reached our ears.

"Welcome, pirates!" Shock ran through every fiber of my body.

'_An island which welcomes pirates…? Either these people are stupid beyond belief…'_

My eyes narrowed at the villagers.

'_Or this is a trap.'_

The ship finally docked and we were greeted happily with a large man, his blonde hair curled.

"Welcome to Whiskey Peak, brave pirates!" He cleared his throat in the oddest way possible before continuing. "Long live the great heroes of the sea!" From that point everyone seemed to be occupied. Sanji looked around at the women that had begun to surround him, noodle-dancing on overdrive.

Usopp had already started his tales of fake adventures to a group of villagers, all of them wide-eyed and actually paying attention.

Nami had began a conversation with the mayor of this town, the curly-haired man, telling her how a party in our honor was going to be held and everything we ate and drank was free.

Luffy was busy telling the chefs he wanted meat, detailing everyway meat could be cooked imaginable.

Zoro and I stood off to the side.

"So what do you make of this?" I glanced upward, Zoro's eyes on me.

"Pirate welcoming committee for an island…made of _all_ its villagers." I scoffed. "It's gotta be a trap." A group of teenage guys trailed over to me.

"Hmm…you're the prettiest girl to land on this island."

"And with that sword. I bet you're the best on the crew."

"A pretty face with a dangerous edge. That's a damn good combination for a girl." The compliments continued and I never noticed the look Zoro was giving me.

"Arcelia." Zoro called my name. "Arcelia." He repeated, a bit louder.

"Arcelia!" A groan was added as he still had not yet got my attention. A hand was placed on my shoulder, turning me away from the boys. I frowned at Zoro, slightly annoyed.

"What?" I snapped causing Zoro to narrow his dark eyes at me.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're letting yourself get caught like the others." My eyes widened but lessened as I analyzed Zoro's words.

"Just because I'm getting attention doesn't mean you need to be jealous." Zoro groaned and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"You are so stupid…" His eyes were away from me. "I'm not jealous. You just need to be careful around these people. We know nothing about them." I sighed, my annoyance still clear, and pulled away from Zoro's grip.

"I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself." I gave Zoro a quick glare for good measure before walking off.

"Hello, my name is Igarappoi." The mayor introduced himself to me, a smile on his face as he held a saxophone. "Now let the party begin!"

-X-

I found myself giggling drunkly. Igarappoi had served Nami and me these purple drinks, saying they came from the local fruit. Now I don't know what kind of fruit it is…but I really, _really _like it.

Luffy was eating like crazy, stuffing himself so much that he looked like a balloon…a really big balloon.

And Usopp, he _actually _had fangirls. They must like long noses or something because I have no idea what they're seeing.

Oh, and Sanji's surrounded by girls too. A lot of girls. And they're giggling and laughing at everything he said or did. But Zoro…

'_Where's Zoro?'_

I looked around for my green-haired friend.

"Zoro! Oh Zoro!" I called out loudly. A grunt was heard next to me. Gazing to my left, Zoro sat there. "Zoro! I found you!" I giggled again, my alert and high-end senses having left me a long time ago.

"I've been sitting here the whole time." My eyes widened to an incredible size as an alcohol-fueled realization flooded over me.

"You have?" I scoffed. "Well, I didn't see you. Zoro!" I called to him.

"Yes?" He asked in a calm tone, finishing his rum easily.

"Are you having fun? Cause the party is like _way _better than the last one." I used my arms to emphasize how better it was. Zoro merely nodded as a new drink was given to him. I sighed dramatically as a large bag was placed on the table. I ogled the bag of berries, my hand stretching toward it.

"Whoever can last the longest wins." I raised an eyebrow at the nun before me.

"Doing what?" My eyes widened before I laughed loudly. "Ooo! That's gross…" The nun sighed as drinks began to pile around.

"Drinking contest, lass." One replied. I nodded before slamming one drink down.

"I'm in."

-X-

I brought down my ninth drink onto the table, nearly cracking the wood. The place was now in chaos…mostly…I think…actually I don't really know. I stared as Zoro placed down his seventeenth drink, Nami doing as well. I frowned as I drank another one.

"I think…you're cheating." I took a pause as the world slowly began to tilt. Nami shook her head, Zoro drinking four more mugs of grog.

"It's incredible."

"The cook's out cold!"

"What?"

"The captain's eaten enough food for thirty people!"

"And the crew's chef is seducing all the women at once!"

"Who are these people?"

I grinned and raised my arms in the air.

"Awesome people!" Zoro smirked at me.

"Somebody's drunk." I gasped at Zoro before sticking my tongue out.

"I am not drunk. I'm Arcelia." I giggled, it turning into laughter as I downed another couple of drinks.

"Ten men down. The pirates are still in too." I yawned loudly before looking at Nami, the girl drinking another eight before glaring at the nun across from her. My vision slowly got worse as I swayed back and forth before toppling over.

"Girlie's down." I sat up instantly, my hair a complete mess and my head woozy.

"Nu-uh. I'm up now. And I'm gonna need another drink if I'm gonna win that money!" A drink was handed to me but taken by Zoro. I pointed accusingly at him. "Cheater! You stole my drink." I staggered up and plopped next to him, a drunken glare directed at him…and half of the wall.

"Arcelia," Zoro spoke to me in a calm tone, somehow capturing my attention. "You're beyond drunk. I don't think you should have anymore alcohol. You'll regret it when you wake up. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up later." I narrowed my eyes.

"For what?" I asked, slightly excited. Zoro seemed to process my words before smirking.

"A surprise. And you won't get it if you don't go to sleep." I blinked slowly before grinning.

"A surprise?" I nodded quickly before leaning up against Zoro, who developed a small red blush on his cheek. "Okay. I'll go to sleep." With less than a yawn, I was out like a light.

-X-

A strong shaking awoke me.

"Oh god…" I groaned and sat up. "I feel like utter shit." Holding my throbbing head, I blinked through the dark room and glared at Zoro.

"Good, you're up." I gritted my teeth.

"Of course I'm up, you bastard." I tried to yell at Zoro but my voice came out quietly. "When this is done, I shall electrocute you…until you die." Zoro smirked as I staggered upward, unconsciously grabbing onto his arm to help myself stand.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I nodded slowly. "That was the first time you drank alcohol, wasn't it?" I continued to glare at Zoro.

"I'm just gonna keep up with the death threats until I'm back to my normal self and completely sober." A laugh sounded through the air but didn't come from the swordsman. Glancing around the room, I saw Nami's silhouette.

"Ha! These people really need to hide their treasure better." She slipped into the side room and the wooden door shut.

"Come on." Zoro grabbed my hand and pulled me toward. "We gotta get this over with." Confusion filled me.

"Get what over with?"

"Our fight with the bounty hunters."

-X-

I blinked rapidly several times before truly awakening.

"Explain now." Zoro pushed through a wooden door and we walked up the back of the buildings, to the roof. "Why are we fighting?" Standing silently on the roof, the green-haired man motioned down to the large crowd of people below us.

"…Mr. 8, we down on supplies. Those pirates depleted nearly all our supplies. We should kill them now." I watched a large woman speak, her hair a bright pink.

"No we…Ma-maa-maaa-maaaa! We can't kill them just yet, Miss Monday." I began to laugh but Zoro stuck his hand over my mouth and sent me a glare.

'_Oh please! You know I couldn't resist! It's too damn funny!'_

'_I don't care! And stop doing that freaky thought thing!'_

'_But you're talking back and…oh! Look, it's those weird people.'_

We both looked down to see Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday walking toward who was now Mr. 8.

"What about the swordsman, sir? We know he's Roronoa Zoro." I looked up at him.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Popular." I pouted as the conversation continued.

"I remember now. Your organization tried to recruit me back a couple years ago." Zoro had now stood up and leaned over the edge of rooftop. "Baroque Works, right?" All the people choose to get into fighting stances, ready to take on Zoro at this moment. I sighed and unsheathed my sword, joining Zoro.

"Heh…looks like the little one wants to play." I glared at the group of boys who has earlier complimented me. Each one held a gun of a different style. Bright electric sparks then began to circle around me, lighting up my body with an unearthly glow.

"I can do more than play." Everyone seemed to get ready for whatever happened. Mr. 8 settled the saxophone up, staring at Zoro and I.

"It looks like two more graves will be added to the Cactus Mountains."

-X-

It didn't take long for the fight to begin. We both jumped into the fray, swords drawn, smirks glinting brightly. As I watched Zoro fight, it didn't take me long to figure out why he moved so awkwardly. The master of Santoryuu had yet to draw his two newest swords. I sighed as I slashed at three attackers, blood splashing onto the ground from their wounds.

"You brat!" I gasped slightly as three bullets scraped my arms. Groaning, I spun around and glared while grasping the fine cuts. They stung like paper cuts and hurt as much.

"Owowowowowow!" Realization hit me as the stinging got worse. "That hurt, asshole!" Lightning flashed all around, shocking everyone within a ten foot radius and with so many people around me…a lot of people got electrocuted. Smoke began to rise from all around and I laughed weakly.

"That's new." I blinked and looked at Zoro, nodding.

"Yeah, I never really trained much with my skills in the recent past so everything since I joined you guys is new." Smirking with my new skills, I continued slashing at the people around. A hand pulled me away as I really got into it, a wide smirk on my face. I frowned and glared at Zoro as he pulled me to higher ground.

"Whoa! I am not done! Give me a couple more minutes." The strong pulling kept on as Zoro led me toward a ladder of many.

"Just climb to the top." With a loud and frustrated groan, I did as the older man said and began climbing. Though we had left lower ground, the bounty hunters continued to attack us. A ladder from the opposite side began to fill and I walked over, noticing how high we actually were.

"Got ya now." The one at the top said with way too much confidence. I smirked back and kicked the ladder over, waving to the slowly falling ladder full of people. Screams filled the air as the ladder hit the ground and crashed into others.

"You're such a kid." I merely shrugged at Zoro's comment and followed him higher up. I now noticed Zoro carried all three swords. I grinned brightly as we had a second of peace.

"So how are they handling?" Zoro sighed and lifted up the black-sheathed sword.

"Yubashiri is a nice katana. Light and easy to use. Makes my swings a lot stronger." He then held up the other, a red sheathed katana, with a scoff. "But Sandai Kitetsu is a damn problem child. Has a mind of its own." I laughed lightly.

"Sounds like someone I knew a long time ago." The moment was soon interrupted by gunfire. I shook my head back and forth, trying to predict where it was coming from and began jumping around, trying not to get hit. I ended up bumping into Zoro, the older swordsman falling to the ground. His face landed into the hard concrete and I winced. "Sorry, Zoro." I called to the green-haired man as he stood up, a glare sent toward me.

"Well, you two are strong. Stronger than the others." My gaze switched toward a large woman dressed in a floral print dress, her pink hair cut short and styled into pigtails. I was caught bursting out in laughter. She turned her eyes onto me and I shut up immediately.

"Do you find something funny?" I stopped my laughter early as her voice was higher pitched than I imagined. I shook my head, the smile from my stifled laughter covering my face. "I should warn you, you will not fare well against me. No man has been able to defeat." Zoro smirked as she placed what looked like metal sheaths onto her knuckles. But the smirk was soon gone as without warning; the overly muscular woman smashed her fist into Zoro's face, iron knuckles and all.

"Kairiki Meriken!" Her voice, although still higher than normal, did not cause me to laugh this time. I stared as Zoro flew across the roof and into the wall below me.

"Zoro!" I gritted my teeth and jumped down, glaring at the woman who was over twice as large as myself. "You hurt my nakama!" She smirked at me.

"Look at you, such a small bundle of energy. It's such a waste than you will die now." She raised her fist. "Kairiki Meriken!" The woman yelled. I had no time to counter with my katana which was tucked in its sheath so I chose to improvise…with my own fist. Both connected painfully and I then punched her deeply in the stomach, sending her back a couple yards and away from me. I stomped over to her, my feet pounding into the concrete and leaving deep imprints. I picked up the pink-haired woman by the collar of her dress.

"You hurt my nakama!" I yelled again. "You all are putting them all in danger!" The same electric attack from earlier rained down onto us, unnatural lightning flashing brightly. It all disappeared once again, just a trail of smoke left. I closed my eyes silently, my hands loosening on her burnt dress.

'_My powers…this has never happened. They seemed fueled by something now. At first it was just normal pain or annoyance…sometimes even just damn frustration. B-But this isn't the same…it seems to be stronger than normal…but for what reason?' _

I gripped my hands tightly. The tattoo that bore into my back since I had been born glowing through my shirt.

'_The tattoo that was the eternal symbol of the world's hatred toward me. The world hated me? I guess that's a correct assumption. Seeing as how I was nearly murdered when I was 5. So does that mean I'm supposed to be alive now…striving to be the world's greatest swordsman…with powers ailed by a mysterious new strength… ?'_

A hand touched my shoulder, bringing me from my thoughts. Zoro looked down at me.

"Thanks." A trail of blood slid down Zoro's left temple. I nodded and felt to my hand. I blinked at the blood on my fingertips and then glanced at the small holes in my right fist. Blinking several more times, I sighed loudly.

"We really need a doctor."

-X-

I brushed off the bloody hand and continued down to the ground. Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday then approached us.

"This seems a lot like a tournament. We kick your ass then go onto the next strongest person." I sighed through my nose and pulled my katana out. "Zoro, you take Wednesday. I got 9." Grinning, we split up and walked toward the two. Mr. 9 backed away from me, into a narrowing alleyway. Barrels stood randomly on both sides and tall rooftops surrounded us.

"I can't believe you took on Monday, personally she scares me." He smirked and held up two metal bats. "But you don't scare me." I blinked several times, sheathing my sword calmly and closing my eyes.

"You," I pointed at him. "Are using metal bats without _any _rubber protection against a controller of lightning." I then pointed to myself, a spark running from my fingertips. I smirked and flicked my hand toward him, the electricity following and instantly going towards the metal bats which Mr. 9 had yet to drop. Milliseconds before the lightning had the chance to soundly electrocute Mr. 9 and his odd tattoos, the bats were dropped and he jumped away from them. I groaned as the man ran away, sharply turning a corner and dashing to the left. Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the opposite wall and slowly took a moment to relax.

'_Should I really be relaxing? …I guess Zoro could take care of Wednesday and then we leave after ganging up on Swirly-Hair.' _

My eyes snapped open as wind whipped past my face, a moonlight arm stretching past my face.

"Arcelia!" I winced at the anger-filled voice and saw Luffy, the boy as giant as my alcohol-infused memories remembered. "Why'd you hurt all those nice people?"

'_Oh shit…'_

"All they did was feed us and let us drink until we were happy!" I slowly backed away from Luffy, scared of what he might do to me. After seeing him fight Arlong, I was afraid of the damage he might do to me.

"N-now Luffy, you're seeing this all wrong. These people are-"

"Nice and wonderful! And all you do to repay them is beat them up and shock the hell out of them." He whipped his arm back and I ran, using my powers, I left a large cloud of dust in my wake. Running until I nearly reached the ship, I hid myself in a dark, dead-end alleyway.

"I should be safe from Luffy in here." As I stood in the darkness, two figures walked past. One was a blonde woman with a parasol, floating just above the ground while the other was a dark-haired man in a trench coat with thin black glass. The woman seemed fairly happy while the man wore a scowl that made me think of Zoro. I shifted as quietly as I could and they passed without any notice. But when their forms moved passed, a voice resounded in my head.

'"_Do not forget who you are. You are strong. I have trained you to be fearless in the face of imminent death. Though I have to say that will most likely only come by my hand if you try once more to take my title, Arcelia. Grasp your sword tightly and face your opponent head on. Give them the respect any other man deserves. So go on and fight."'_

Sensei…well now Mihawk's words came back to me. I gritted my teeth, remembering how that very man left me behind. My anger lessened as I realized where I was now but then that wasn't much better. With one long and drawn-out sigh, I walked forward and in the middle of the road. Drawing my sword, I wasn't surprised in the least to see Luffy walking by.

"Arcelia!" His voice hit my ears once again and I unsheathed my sword, the very moon reflecting off the steel. Pointing my sword towards him, I was ready to give my captain the fight he wanted. Through all this, I was ready to fight the strongest person on my crew. Ready to face a fight against someone I considered my nakama. But as I got into my fighting stance, I saw it as the fight I owed him even though he had misunderstood the entire situation.

"Hello, Captain."

* * *

_Arcelia and Luffy's fight will appear in the next chapter. It won't be as long as the canon one because Arcelia…okay, *deep breath*…isn't as strong as Luffy. But then Whiskey Peak is over and we can move onto Little Garden. And guess what?_

_She won't be joining Sanji like most OCs do. _

_You heard me right._

_She'll be stuck in the wax like Zoro, Nami, and Vivi. _

_Only spoiler you're getting. _

_Also please __**review. **__I love hearing all the ones I get. They also help me know if my story sucks or not. _

_Next chapter of Swords! The Princess in Disguise and Her Odd Bird!_

…_To be continued._


	9. Princess in Disguise and Her Odd Bird

**Chapter Nine: The Princess in Disguise and Her Odd Bird**

Our fight then started without a single second to spare. Luffy's right fist came barreling at my head, fueled only by a slightly ignorant anger that I had not been able to understand. Jumping a few yards to the left, I was able to dodge his rubbery hand.

Yet his other hand side-swiped me and knocked me through a nearby building. I groaned loudly as I had realized my mistake and the pain that came with it. Brushing a large amount of rubble and gravel off of myself, I walked out with a deep scowl on my face, much like a stoic swordsman I knew well.

Luffy came into my view of vision and I glared at him, frustration now flooding.

"What the hell, Luffy? You didn't have to knock me through a damn building!" The teen continued to glare at me, his eyes empty and blank as he charged at me again.

"This is for hurting all those people, you ingrate!" He charged at me again, his large stomach taking in most of the energy from his newest attack. Merely turning to the side, Luffy shot past and down the street, the sounds of destruction following as the building collapsed in on itself.

My eyes widened slightly and I felt the severity of this fight to Luffy. He was only fighting me for the same reason he fought others. So far all the enemies he had defeated had attacked or hurt innocent people. Even though his meaning was misdirected, it still held true to his faiths.

"Arcelia! Now we can start for real."

My eyes flicked toward Luffy, the boy now looking like his normal self with a much, much smaller stomach. I nodded and charged at Luffy, the boy's hands strung behind him. Clenching my teeth, I quickly braced myself for the impact. Electricity flourished around my body and lit up brightly.

"GOMU GOMU BAZOOKA!" A loud clang rung out as his fists punched into the dull side of my katana. Neither I nor Luffy had moved the other and we sprang back, charging at each other once again. "GOMU GOMU GATILING!" Surprise filled every fiber of my body as a barrage of fists came toward me.

'_Holy…shit…'_

I quickly began to shift my blade back and forth at a blind speed, somehow able to block each stretchy hand coming my way only through that. An angry huff escaped Luffy's lips as more loud crashes were heard easily, this time from the not too far-off distance. My gaze flicked toward it nearly instantly as I heard the tell-tale sounds of a laughing woman and explosions.

Both only told me someone was in danger, whether it was friend or foe was the only question.

"Arcelia!"

A sharp fist caught my bare cheek and I was instantly smacked backward, skipping twice along the calm waterway that led out to the seas of the Grand Line. Water splashed high for a mere second before crashing down, pulling me down further into the watery depth.

My eyes soon adjusted to the stinging sea water, some of the salty water seeping into the wound in my hand. Wanting to let out a deep breath, I swam up to the surface which lay feet away. Cool night air instantly stuck to my wet skin and I pushed toward the stone edge of the village. My fingers grasped the rocks tightly and I pulled myself up, my katana already in its sheath.

Pushing up, I climbed onto the dry land and glared at Luffy. The boy stood there, a frown upon his face and the glare still there.

"I swear to the holy God above, Monkey D. Luffy, if my katana rusts because it got into sea water then," I took a deep and calming breath before continuing and staring into my captain's furious eyes. "I will make you commit Hara Kiri and if you refuse then I will do it for you." With no clean cloth for my drenched sword, I merely brought up my fists. Charging once more at Luffy, we both let out a sort of battle cry. Both of which were cut off unceremoniously by a punch to the head by a terribly heavy-handed Nami.

"You two are such idiots…" I shot a glare up at her as Luffy began to try and punch me, soon making contact. Growling, I punched him back. The two of us continued to fight from a distance until Nami was fed up. "You BAKA!"

-X-

Now slightly dry and in an empty alleyway, Luffy laughed loudly while 'Ms. Wednesday' and her crazy-looking bird sat a few feet away.

"Why didn't you say that earlier, Arcelia?" He continued to laugh, my eyes shadowed over as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I would've understood!" I sarcastically looked up in thought, finger on my bottom lip.

"Yeah," I agreed, a fake smile on my face. "I could've done that while _you were punching me through a building_!" I huffed angrily and crossed my arms, leaning up against the stone wall. Zoro sat next to me, his eyes closed almost in a comatose state.

'_I wonder if he's asleep…'_

My curiousity got the best of me and I leaned over, my finger hovered near his cheek.

"Poke me and I'll cut off your finger." He answered, his eyes not even open. I pursed my lips concisely and didn't move my finger. "Is that alcohol still in your system?" I shook my head, finally moving my finger.

"No, I think I would know that." He smirked, cracking his eye open.

"You never know…" He began slowly. I growled, cracking my fingers.

"I'm not drunk!" I screamed in his ear, the swordsman toppling over from the barrel he was seated on.

"Arcelia! Shut up!" I winced and covered my ears as Nami yelled at me. "So, we have an agreement. In return for taking you back home, I will gladly take one billion berries." 'Ms. Wednesday' sat sadly upon a bushel of hay, pouting slightly. The duck at her side, nudged her slowly. They made contact for a quick second, the hatted duck giving her a look of knowing. The azure-haired woman sighed before scowling at us.

"I won't allow it." She replied in a serious tone, making direct contact with Nami. "I really appreciate what you have done so far but I will be fine." Raising an eyebrow, I held up a bloodied hand in question.

"Fill me in." I asked simply, a trail of fresh blood running down my tanned arm.

"Rich princess." Nami stated, an irritated look on her face. "We take her home, I get money." The woman frowned and both her and the duck turned to me.

"Do you know much about Alabasta Kingdom?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I've been there multiple times. Very sandy, desolate in many areas, and a peaceful kingdom." 'Ms. Wednesday' looked to the ground, the duck still holding its look on me.

"Yes, but our once peaceful kingdom has been torn apart by a civil war. Dissatisfaction with many events has plagued Alabasta and has ultimately separated those who wish to rebel and those who don't." Her hands tightened as her tale continued. "Finally one day, I learned of the evil that was Baroque Works."

"Everyone is being manipulated by them…that's all I knew back then. I asked the faithful Igaram to help me. We both then went undercover to find out who's behind all this sadness that Alabasta has been under."

"And?" Luffy asked, a mysterious and mature tone heard. "Who's this bastard?" Her face fell, hands gripped even tighter.

"One of the Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile. He wants a utopia created in his image." Closing my eyes, my breath became hitched. Pained memories leaked in and I forced them far and back.

"Arcelia…" I gasped as my name was heard, pulling me back into reality. Nami gave me a worried frown, placing her hand against my forehead. "Are you alright? I thought you were sick but you don't feel warm." I nodded albeit too quickly and sighed, running a hand through my short onyx hair.

"Captain," The straw hat boy turned to me. "Kick his ass." He grinned brightly but it subsided to confusion as he tilted his head.

"That's a funny looking bird." The subject was changed instantly and I looked at the duck, nodding.

"Yeah, that duck's kinda weird." The yellow-feathered bird quacked loudly and began to charge at me. I jumped in surprise and ran into the middle of the street. Tripping over my feet, I fell onto my ass with a thud. "Oh…otter's kinda cute."

Startled, 'Ms. Wednesday' got up and pushed past both Luffy, stepping over myself to also see the two animals. The otter, dressed in a polka-dot suit, did a double take on my face before scratching on a piece of paper and finally displaying what he held. In his paws were four pieces of paper, each a detailed picture of us minus 'Ms. Wednesday' and the duck. I smiled at the otter.

"Good job, little guy."

"No! Those are the Unluckies, Mr. 13 and Miss Friday!" She turned to us. "Because I revealed the name of our boss, they'll send others to kill you." My eyes widened, along with the others.

"Shit!" Zoro jumped off the crate he was seated on and set off for the Unluckies but went in the opposite direction. I groaned and jumped to my feet, going in the right direction but was stopped by Nami, who unintentionally pulled back on my arm in an attempt to go after Mr. 13 and his partner. I tripped backward and hit the dusty road again. Lying on the ground, I blinked and stared at the star-filled sky before closing my eyes as I slipped into reminisce at an unfitting time.

_~Flashback~_

"_Kira…where do stars come from?" The young girl looked at me and shrugged before laying flat on the grass. _

"_Wishes, I think." She answered, I raised an eyebrow immediately. "Well, you know how people wish on shooting stars! There's a star for every wish we have and you don't wish on shooting stars because those are wishes that have finally become true." Her voice was in a matter-of-a-factly tone and I giggled. _

"_Really? That's cool." Pointing to a random and faint star, I nodded. "That's my wish." She smiled and sat back up, an inch taller than myself. _

"_And what is it?" Kira asked me. _

"_To become to world's greatest swordsman." I grinned and she scowled. _

"_Why? You can't just say that all randomly, silly. It's dangerous and besides you aren't a guy!" I took my turn to frown. _

"_Then I'll become really strong and be able to take care of everyone I love." I smiled up at the dark sky. The star flickered in the sky, almost as if smiling back. _

"_Like Sora?" Kira asked me, a large blush covering my face instantly. _

"_Shut up!"_

_~End Flashback~_

I found myself laughing aloud as Nami and a slightly battered 'Ms. Wednesday' returned, the odd looking duck trailing behind.

"So what do we do now?" The blue-haired girl frowned and crossed her arms as her duck began to drink swiftly from a cup strapped around its neck.

"We have to leave." She answered quickly. "To Alabasta. There's no more than two or three islands between Whiskey Peak and there." Reaching out with her hand, I was finally able to get up by help of…

"Name." She raised a thin eyebrow as I stood straight.

"What?" I crossed my arms and tapped slowly on them.

"If you're gonna be traveling with us, I'm gonna need to know your real name." She laughed for a moment, as if we were old friends.

"Vivi. Vivi Nefertari." I held out my hand and she shook it, our eyes meeting.

"Arcelia Miu, 28 million." Her eyebrow was once again raised. "My bounty. Luffy's got an even 30. Oh and who's the bird?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this is Carue. A very good friend of mine." The duck quacked in an odd way, making uncomfortable eye contact with me. The impatient navigator steered me away from the two.

"We need to get back to the ship. Zoro and Luffy are getting the others." She told me, Vivi raised an eyebrow.

"There are others?" I nodded and held up two fingers.

"A liar sniper and a pervert cook." Walking along the cobble-stone streets, the moans of earlier victims faded away to silence as we neared the docking location of the Merry.

"Heh, heh. Ladies…not all at once~! There's enough Sanji to pass around~!"

"Let me tell you my next tale…I…I found an island of men…and they were dressed like women!" I watched as Zoro dragged both chef and sharpshooter by their collars onto the ship.

"Vivi…" A male voice was heard and I turned, screaming instantly as I hid behind Nami with an eternally scarred mind. Standing before navigator and princess was a disguised Igaram supposedly dressed up as Vivi. I whimpered behind the redhead.

"I'm scared." Also promptly hit on the head.

"Stop it! I thought you were supposed to become to world's greatest swordsman someday." I glared at her and stood up, just short a few inches to see eye-to-eye.

"Low blow and you know it." I turned to see a farewell being exchanged to between the two and Igaram left in a singular boat, a sort of decoy from words I barely heard in the previous conversation. Stepping onto the deck of the familiar boat, I watched as the small boat carrying a Vivi-disguised Igaram sailed into the distance.

Flames.

Within seconds, that was all I saw. The small boat was now aflame. It drifted along with water, engulfed in a raging fire along the horizon. Vivi ran to the ship's railing, almost ready to jump over the edge for her dear friend.

"Hmm…lovely isn't it?" We all jumped to the arrival of a new voice. A woman dressed in Western-style white clothes, a white cowboy hat upon her head, was now mere feet from us. She simply smiled at us. Using a bout a speed, I was at her side instantly. My sword was at her neck and I smirked, having caught the enemy so quickly. "Well, aren't you cocky?"

Arms sprouted from my own and took my sword, throwing it to the ground. I tried to shock her but to no avail could not and soon enough I was incapacitated by two more pairs of arms, one pair pushing dangerously on my spine.

"Ms. All-Sunday…" Vivi's words were full of poison.

"My, my princess. You sure have stirred up trouble. Even after I helped you with the identity of Mr. 0…" She turned to the slowly bruning boat in the distance and Vivi's eyes went wide, horror filling them before anger consumed them.

"You did this! You're the one who set Igaram's ship on fire!" The woman smiled again, mystery hidden in her ways.

'_What are you hiding?'_

She turned to me, my thoughts having entered her mind.

'_Well…aren't you nosy?'_

Confusion flooded from her cool reaction as Ms. All-Sunday crossed her arms and looked at me, a flash of what seemed to be knowing pity before she let out a breath.

"Clutch."

Her extra arms pushed down on my spine. Everyone heard the crack but only I felt it. Horrid pain flourished through my body, rivaling a few of the wounds I had received during my training with Mihawk. "Now that that is out of the way…" She pulled a small compass-like from her bag and tossed it to Luffy, ignoring me completely.

"What's this?" He looked it over, Nami snatching it from her hands.

"An Eternal Pose. You can head to Nanimonai Island from here. It is relatively close to Alabasta and you will be able to sail without any trouble from Baroque Works on the sea." Luffy's eyes were shadowed over for a quick moment before he took the Eternal Pose from Nami's wondering eyes and threw it to the ground.

'_Interesting move, Captain.'_

"No!" Luffy glared at Ms. All-Sunday. "I decide our course and I say we're heading to the next island on our way no matter what." She simply smiled before stepping to the railing.

"Do as you wish, I look forward to seeing you all in Alabasta if you make it." Her alluring azure eyes met with Vivi's startled ones. "Especially you, Ms. Nefertari." She jumped off the side of the railing, and judging from the reactions of the crew, had not fallen into the water.

"Look how big that turtle is!"

"Sugoi! I want that turtle on my crew!"

"Baka! You can't have a turtle on your crew!" I moaned and tried to sit up, almost trying to get the attnetin away from the turtle and over to me. Sanji, obvious worry covering his face as he left the side of Vivi, whom he was flirting with, came over to try and help me.

"Arcelia-chan, are you alright?" I groaned softly in response, not a relavent yes or no reply. "Oi, moss for brains! Get over here." Zoro glanced over his shoulder and, giving a glare at Sanji for a quick second, surprisingly enough complied.

"Don't move." The swordsman ordered silently. Laughing weakly, I tried to nod but found it impossible without pain shooting up and down my broken spine.

"You think she'd be a bit more courtoues and at least put it back in place." I closed my eyes and willed the pain away but just like my attempts with nodding, I found it impossible.

"Hey, guys! Let me he-"

"No." All three of us answered Luffy's call for rescue.

"But-"

"No." We repeated, rejecting the young captain once again. Sighing and wincng in pain at the same time, I turned to both swordsman and cook.

"Just take me to the women's quarters. I'll just sleep it off." Nami appeared in front of me and frowned, a finger poking my chest.

"No. You just can't sleep this off and be 'Ms. Swordsgirl' in the morning. We need to get you to a doctor." I scowled to her own response.

"I'll be fine. I am an Aurelian after-" My smirking and slightly conceited words were cut off by a round of heavy coughing. Using the last of my minute strength, I brought my arm up to my mouth. With each cough, I felt more tired and even weaker, as if I'd fall at any second.

Slowly and with due time, the coughing faded away and the crew along with Vivi and Carue were giving me worried looks. Removing my arm, fresh crimson blood rolled down. "Blood, hmm…wonder if the bone pierced anything…" Nami growled and shook me, the grips of my nakama loosening.

"How can you sound so calm? Your spine is broken!" I scowled and pushed Nami off of me, standing straight in the process.

"I'm fine. A broken spine is nothing." Tears rolled down my scarred face, the pain beyond recognition. "I'm going to bed. Usopp and Sanji seem confused on the Alabasta situation. I suggest you inform them." The navigator gritted her teeth angrily, arm reaching out to me as I stumbled to the door.

"Who do you think you are? The captain? You can't order me around!" I didn't respond and merely opened the door, nearly falling down the stairs from exhaustion. A finality came as my hand brushed over the covers of my bed, dried blood marking my earlier wounds.

"I'm tired…"

-X-

My eyelids were heavy as I opened them. The familiar rocking of a ship at sea was felt and I stretched, surprised that the feeling of pain was gone. About to get out of bed, I was pushed back. Nami scowled at me.

"Good morning." I greeted her with an odd, cheery and bright smile.

"You're going to stay in bed until we reach a doctor." My jaw dropped instantly.

"B-but, food…and training…outside…and why?" I whined, pouting as I stared up at her.

"Because we tried putting it into place last night and Usopp said it was best for you to get rest until we reach an island with a doctor." My golden eyes narrowed, glaring at the door.

"I will kill that sniper…" My mutter went unnoticed as Nami began to speak without an inkling.

"Sanji will bring you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There will be no training. And the only time you will go outside is when we finally dock at an island with a doctor." She leaned forward, intimidating me greatly. "And the why…because you wanted to play a damn hero. Arcelia, you can't just do things recklessly. What if that had killed you? Where do you think that would've put us all? You are nakama to all of us! So the next time you want to pull a stunt like that, remember this. We're all family. If you die…" Her voice trailed off and she glared at me before sighing.

"Sanji'll bring in lunch in a few hours." She moved to leave but I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Nami…can you ask Zoro to come in here? I need to talk to him about something." The orange-haired woman sighed once more, nodding to my request.

"Sure." Walking up the stairs, she opened the door and cupped her mouth. "Zoro! Arcelia needs you!" I blushed brightly at the other meaning of the statement and shook my head rapidly.

'_No! Nothing like that! He and I are just…just nakama…nothing more and nothing less…'_

The green-haired teen walked in as Nami left, a look of question on his face.

"You wanted something?" I nodded and he walked down the stairs, his earrings tinkling softly with every step. He came to my bedside and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so we were close.

"I need weights. Something to do while I'm here. But you have to sneak them in because Nami says I can't train." The stoic swordsman locked gazes with me, my voice desperate "Please, Zoro? Pretty please? I'd do the same for you. I'd sneak sake in for you." That hit the mark. Letting a breath out, I removed my hand from the swordsman's shirt and he crossed his arms.

"Which do you need?" I grinned happily, almost like a child who was just asked which candy they wanted.

"Hand weights. That way if Nami comes in I can just hide them." Zoro looked up in thought.

"I think the lightest I've got is 1,500 pounds each." I nodded and the swordsman turned around to leave. "I'll get 'em when lunch comes around." I smiled and laid down, albeit reluctantly.

"Thanks, Zoro-kun." He froze, nodding stiffly in response, and walked out with another word. Not long after he had left, I closed my eyes and thought about everything. About my life here as a pirate. About the few adventures we had shared.

From Luffy defeating Arlong to the escape from Loguetown to the giant whale known as Laboon to the bloody present I was currently at.

'_I wonder if she is safe…is she alone? Does she have anyone to call 'nakama'?' _

Opening my eyes, I stared up at the wood paneled ceiling. It was simple yet complex to me. The chestnut color swirled around in an intricate way, simply winding in a complex circle until it came to a definite spot. I closed my eyes and sunk into an unconscious state, slipping with ease into slumber.

_A swirl appeared…_

_White and obtuse with no unambiguous end…_

_My vision of it turned downward…_

_Every curl was now seen…_

_Towering into the shadowy darkness…_

_White gave way to scarlet…_

_Warmth…_

_I felt it instantly…_

_Calming and safe…_

"_You're alright now. It'll be okay."_

_And a voice…_

* * *

_Sorry for the long update. I tried to finish this chapter up as quickly as I could. That and you can easily tell there's not gonna be a rewrite. I'm gonna continue this story til the end. So please review with any thoughts. Oh and please tell me of what pairing you think this story should have, if any! _

_See you next time!_  
_Swords! Chapter Nine: Wax Statues and a Rainbow of Colors!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_  
_the-pyro-princess13_


End file.
